Forever Gusto
by Pchanny
Summary: 10 years have already past since the war that had forever changed the Gummies lives.The Great Gummies are returning igniting a second war that will put some closure to the first! One question. Who side will you be on? WARN! Slash&Violence!
1. Forever Gusto

Hi Guys! Currently working on two stories so I will be back and forth in between the two. Warning about this fic is there will be Slash and there will be violence and mind you this is taking place 10 years after we last saw the Gummies so everybody is technically OOC in some way or the other. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE SLASH FICS OR VIOLENCE THEN DON'T READ!! Will receive an M rating in later chapters. Please Review!! Thanks and Enjoy (^_^)

The clouds severed the clouds like a knife to butter. The sun pushed its way past the clouds allowing for the sun to pierce through shedding light on the earth. There by a fallen tree stood the brown aged bear. If only the soil could speak of the tales that have occurred in the past years. The blood still stains the soil where his friend had fallen. Noticing the suns beams the bear takes a moment to look up. How did it get to this point? He places a hand on the tree where there are obvious blood markings. Visions of the past vaguely dance in his mind. He could hear the sounds of explosions getting ever louder, and the scent of blood getting denser. The smell, he could never forget it.

"I knew you would be here."

Her voice never left its sweet natured tone. He's not the least surprise that she found him. He knew she would be here as well. It was the 10th anniversary after all.

"Hey Sunny."

Looking at her doesn't ease the pain. Ever since that day she never stopped wearing his red scarf. It seems to be in her own way of holding on to the past.

"Hey Gruffi. Have you been here long?"

Taking note of the sun's location he again looks away to place his hand on the fallen tree.

"No."

She let's out a tiny laugh. She walks on over and takes a seat by him.

Living up to her name she stares up to the sky basking herself in the sun's glow. She has grown up so beautifully. Her hair had grown out and had a similar style to Calla's. Her familiar green dress was a thing of the past. She now wears a beautiful sleeveless knee length maroon dress. The red scarf had been turned into a bow holding her now long hair in place.

"Heh…every year we do this. Hoping and praying like fools."

He was surprised by her tone. Every year she spoke nothing about how next year was going to be different. He kind of felt that she was giving up.

"What do you mean?"

Her hands were shaking. A soft sniffle can be heard as she wiped her face.

"Every year it's the same thing. I find you here waiting for something that we both know that's never coming back."

He couldn't believe it.

"Sunny?"

"We were so stupid. All these years wasted. Waiting in hopes that one day he'll be here sitting on this tree waiting for us. I can't live like this. The Great Gummies are coming Gruffi and I plan on going back with them."

"You're leaving?"

"Yeah."

They remained there sitting.

"Hey Gruffi?"

"Yeah sweetie?"

"Do you think he ever thinks about us?"

He had no clue.

"Yeah."

"Then why hasn't he ever made an effort to reach us and tell us why he did what he did?"

He had no clue.

"I'm sure he has his reason sweetie."

She jumps off the tree and takes her leave.

"Well, if he does come. Tell him I said hi."

Her snarky remarks have become so subtle that if you blinked you would have missed it. Her emotions have but left her cold and distant at times.

Now alone he takes another moment to stare at the tree. He places his hand over a faded print. Through the years the print had faded but he knew that it was a print of his hand and that it was blood that helped marked it. He could almost hear himself screaming.

"Gusto…"


	2. Chasing Ghost

The walk back was brutal. Like every year he has waited until it got so late Grammi was forced to bring him back. It pained her to, but she knew if she didn't do it nobody else would.

She knew he was heart broken to find himself in the same situation as he did last year.

"There's dinner waiting for you at home."

"I'm not hungry."

"Well, if you change your mind it'll be there."

"I'll be alright."

Having heard enough Grammi steps in front of her old friend stopping him from there walk.

"Don't you think its time you gave up on him Gruffi? Hasn't been long enough? Haven't you suffered long enough?"

Her to?

"No. Even if I have to be there for the next ten years I'll be there! It's the Gummi way."

"For heavens sakes Gruffi! You keep babbling about the Gummi way this and Gummi way that but you know what? What Gusto did was NOT the Gummi way and you need to understand that! To see a grown gummi act the way you do is shameful. If Sunny, who loved him more then anybody, was able to understand that it was time to let him go then why can't you!?"

Shock couldn't even begin to describe what he was feeling. Grammi, the bear who was so loving and forgiving was giving up as well?

Trying to keep his cool he looks down not wanting her to see his tears forming. He had too much pride to have her pity him.

"I…I just wanted one more day."

"Why Gruffi?"

"Maybe he just needed that one more day you know? Maybe he would have told me what was going through his head. I need to know Grammi."

"Gruffi…"

"I need to know why he left and sided with Igthorn."

"Gruffi darling, it's been 10 years. The Great Gummies will here soon. No point in chasing ghost."

"Doesn't it bother you!? Doesn't it bother any of you that he never came back to tell us why or better yet on why he never even said goodbye! Because I can tell you now it's killing me!"

His reaction had scared her. Gusto was always a sensitive subject at the Glenn.

"Well, its getting late dear so I think we should just get back and go to sleep."

Knowing this conversation was going to go no where he walks back defeated.

"Yeah, sleep would be nice."

They enter the Glenn to only be greeted by even more drama.

Standing there was the youngest of the three cubs. Not only had he grown into a man, but into a knight. His hair maintained a Gusto like hair style and he even grew out a soul patch beard. There was now a huge scare slashed above his right eye. It was an injury he sustained a past battle against Igthorn. He was never the same after that. He did everything in his power to become a knight so he decided to take refuge with the Barbics. There he trained for 5 years only to come back stronger but cold.

"Chasing ghost old bear?"

"I'm not in the mood for your antics Cubbi."

Grammi is so tired by there constant bickering that she attempts to stop it from getting to a point where everybody in the Glenn is needed to separate the two.

"What antics? I'm not the one standing like fool by a tree that has no meaning for the traitor bear. Tell you what? Next year I'll go with you and we can share stories on how we both love and miss him. Oh isn't that what you already do with Sunny?"

Grammi jumps in between the two pushing Cubbi away.

"Enough Cubbi! Either you go back to sleep or leave!"

He grabs an apple from the table and takes a bite.

"No need. I just got up because I was hungry. I'll be leaving early to meet up with

Buddi. We're going to go over on how to make sure the Great Gummies arrive with little

to no interruption from Duke Igthorn."

"OK dear. Then goodnight."

Cubbi waves her and heads back to his room.

"I wish you two wouldn't fight so much."

"I don't know what's wrong with that kid."

"Maybe that's just it Gruffi. He's not a kid. Not anymore. All this time all you have

been doing is chasing Gusto that you've forgotten the one's who are here. You never

even congratulated him after he became a knight."

"I really don't want to talk about this. Not now. Not tonight."

"Then when Gruffi? When everybody around you decides enough is enough and leave

you? Will that be the time?"

Not wanting to continue with the conversation he gets up and heads into his room.

He closes the door behind him concluding his day.

Turning around is always the painful part but he does it any way.

His room was enriched in nothing but his past. Paintings hung all over that have been

drawn by the artist bear. The tears always build up around this time. He walks over to a

small table where there is a small painted picture of them all. It was the last of Gusto's

drawing. Picking up he takes a closer look. They were all so happy. Cubbi was still his

happy innocent look. Sunni was but a girl who was filled with both love and hope that is

now forever gone. Grammi looked less stress and a lot younger. Zummi being clumsy as

usual along with Tummi who had what is now a rare sight…a smile. Gruffi stood front

and center looking annoyed by the fact that he had to stand there for a portrait instead of

working. There was no sign of the artist since he was the one painting the picture. He

sometimes asked himself if Gusto had looked the way he imagined or had he forgotten

throughout the years. He puts the picture down and lies down on his bed ready to sleep.

The one thing that did warm his heart is that he could never forget the sound of his laugh.

His exhaustion from the days openings had made it is for the bear to drift off just to

awaken to another day without his friend.


	3. Finding the Tucan

He had promised himself that he would return each year and this year was no different. It was the 11th year and Gruffi made the same painful march every year. Up the same hill to find the same abandoned tree. There was something different about this time around. In some strange way the day had appeared just as it had last year. His steps felt dragged and the wind was gentle but felt heavy it the same time. He felt it.

"He's here…"

Could it be? He runs up the hill. Heart pounding in a panic he races to the top of hill. There was the tree and by it was…

"Gusto."

He looked exactly the way he left except he was holding his bandana in his hand. Turning around he greats his friend with a smile.

"Hey Gruffamando."

He didn't know what to say or do. He just couldn't believe what he was seeing. The tears naturally came and began to fall heavier and faster after each drop.

"It's you…by Gum it's really you!"

He runs up to the blue bear nearly collapsing when he reaches him. He didn't want to touch him. He feared that he would disappear if he did.

Gusto maintains he same familiar smile.

Gusto reaches out tempting Gruffi to hold his hand.

"It's alright Gruffi."

He couldn't take it. He pulls the younger bear into a hug and cries into his shoulder.

"GUSTO!!"

Gusto holds his dear friend.

"You waited."

Gruffi slowly pulls away from the other bear to put himself together.

"I knew it! I knew you would come back! The others said I was foolish but boy did I know!"

Smiling Gusto takes the other by the hand to lead him to the tree.

"10 years right?"

"No, it's been 11."

"Really? That long?"

Gruffi couldn't bring himself to tear his gaze from him. His hair flowing in the wind, his smile, his scent, it was everything he dreamed it would be.

"You waited here? Why?"

"This was the last time I saw you…before-"

The bear couldn't hold it any longer. He began to cry.

"Before what Gruffi?"

"Before Igthorn took you away!"

Gusto taking in the comment grabs the other by the hand.

"Why the tears Gruff? I'm here now aren't I?"

That's when it happened. The skies began to darken.

"Gusto?"

"You know Gruffi. Ten years is a long time."

The blood. Gusto began to bleed a little across the temple of his face.

"No…"

"You gotta just learn to let go."

In a panic he reaches out for the bear and shakes him.

"No! Gusto please! Don't go!"

Then suddenly he was back to that day…the day it all happened.

"Gusto!!"

There was an explosion among the chaos.

Igthorn and his ogres were attacking Darwyn.

Gusto had cleared the hill. He was scared. He could tell in his eyes. Somebody was chasing him. He couldn't make out who though.

"GRUFFI!"

Looking up at the hill he sees Gusto he was bleeding a bit from the previous blast.

Then there was another explosion by the tree.

He couldn't see anything. For a couple of seconds he had lost his hearing. All he kept thinking was of the other bear. Coming to he can see several the ogres making there way to the castle. He couldn't bother with that at the moment. He used every strength he had in his body to crawl up that hill. Finally reaching his destination he is not prepared for what he sees. Gusto was pinned under the tree and bleeding bad.

"GUSTO!!!"

Forgetting of his minor injuries Gruffi runs over trying to lift the tree off his friend.

Gusto was lying face up, eyes wide open staring blankly into the sky.

Gruffi honestly thought he was dead until the bear coughed.

"Gruff…"

Blood began to seep from the corner of his mouth.

"DON'T SAY A WORD! SAVE YOUR ENERGY! I'M GOING TO GET YOU OUT OF THIS KID!"

He hated himself for not having anymore juice.

"BY GUM!! I'LL SAVE YOU GUSTO!!"

"No…not this time…Gruffamundo. Artie…ask-"

"STAY WITH ME KID!!"

He wanted to die. There was nothing he could do without his juice. Gusto was going to die and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

A shadowy figure cloaks the two in its darkness. Suddenly the tree is lifted freeing the injured bear. Was this really happening? Turning around to face there hero his hopes disappear just as a fast as they appeared. There stood the man who had caused all this trouble. Instead of his more familiar attire he was dressed in a captain's attire leading his army to war. In his hands was an empty bottle of juice.

He had drank the juice.

"How did you get that?"

Gusto had remained where he lied slowly dying.

Gruffi understanding that there is no time to waste. He runs over to only feel himself being lifted and tossed aside.

Igthorn looks down noticing the half dead bear.

Without a word he bends down and lifts him.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!!"

With the injured bear in his arms Igthorn turns around in time to kick Gruffi away.

The kick felt like another another explosion. Gruffi falls violently to the side. He stuggles up to see Cubbi walking up to Igthorn with a sword in hand. It was sad to see a boy who had always played battles was now in a very real and dangerous situation.

"I'll save you Gusto!"

Igthorn still holding the injured bear pulls out his sword and without warning slashes the boy across the face.

The tiny cub falls hard from the attack. His tiny sword falls close by.

"CUBBI!!!"

Igthorn turns away leaving the cub to bleed.

Gruffi removes his hat in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

Cubbi was crying so hard Gruffi felt that he would never stop.

"Calm down Cubbi! I'm here!"

Cubbi never stopped. His whole ideal of swords and fighting was fun had left his innocent soul.

Looking back up he sees Igthorn walking back to his horse with Gusto.

"GUSTO!!!!"

"Yes?"

He was back at the tree with him.

"It's a dream. You're not really here are you?"

"No."

H wanted to cry but he felt as if he had none left.

"I can't do this Gusto. It hurts too much."

"I know but I'm not asking you to. I'm asking for you to ask Artie."

"Ask him what?"

That's right! Gusto had said something when he was pinned to the tree!

"No…not this time…Gruffamundo. Artie…ask-"

Gusto smiles and gets up to leave.

"Where…where are you going!?"

"Gotta go."

"No…please."

"Sorry Gruffi. I'll catch you later."

He winks at his friend and vanishes.

"Gusto!"

He shoots up from his bed sweating.

He touched everything to make sure everything was real and that he hadn't jumped into another dream.

"Artie? I have to ask Artie!"

Jumping out of his bed he puts on his day clothes and rushes out of his room.

"I need to find that tucan!"


	4. Tonight

The water had fallen over the cliff so gracefully creating the magnificent sight of the

falls. The roaring water had a deafening sound that made it difficult to think. Gruffi had

been pacing beside them for about an hour. He hadn't been here since Gusto had left.

Tummi had used the opportunity to make the property his despite the idea that Gruffi had

forbidden it. The brown bear was afraid that if Gusto would have returned and found out

that his home and been taken over he would have felt betrayed. Tummi had moved in

despite Gruffi's disapproval and had been living there for about 7 years now. Along with

moving in Tummi and taken ownership of Artie, Gusto's smart talking tucan. He wasn't

sure what scared him more. The idea of walking back into Gusto's home Gustoless or

finding out what Artie had to say. Touching the rope on the elevator allowed him to

realize that there was no turning back. In order for him to move forward with his life he

had to do this. The tug on the elevator rope secured his fate. Up he went. He could feel

his heart racing. What if Artie had nothing to say and it was just his dreams giving him

false hope? Upon reaching the top he came to the conclusion that is better knowing then

not knowing. He steps off with one mission alone and that was leaving here with

answers. His confidence dropped once he approached the once filled paint room.

Nothing…the smell of paint was gone and so was everything of Gusto's property.

Tummi had changed everything around. There was absolutely no trace of the painter's

previous life in his own home. He was too distracted by the changes that he hadn't

noticed the bigger bear creeping up from behind.

No longer wearing his hat the bear had appeared much older and mature. He had

developed some bags under his eyes and had never really lost the weight. His arms were

a bit bigger and toned based on the fact that all he does now is build ships. The physical

work came naturally.

"Gruffi?"

"You got rid of everything."

Tummi was in the middle of cleaning his tools. Not expecting anybody in such a short

notice he takes a moment to put his tools down and sort out the place.

"Yeah. I had to. Artie didn't like seeing his stuff all over the place."

"Artie?"

"Yeah. I guess it was too painful for him. What brings you here Gruffi?"

He couldn't get over the fact that he had gotten rid of everything.

"Artie…Oh yes! I need to speak with Artie!"

Tummi was a bit standoffish. First Gruffi had never come by all these years and now he

wants to speak to Artie. To Tummi's knowledge Gruffi and never made any attempt to

reach out and speak to the tucan in any meaningful conversation.

"Sure. He's back here."

He leads the bear out back where he developed a shipper's market. There were all sorts

of tools and pieces made specifically for ships.

"Wow Tummi. I never knew you had this in you."

"Yeah, well you never came by."

It was true. They rarely spoke back at the Glenn. Cubbi had the effect to leave a room

quiet. Tummi hating confrontations thought it was just best to remain quiet then find

himself at the mercy of Cubbi. Gruffi could tell right away how comfortable he was

living here.

On the stool was the old bird. Tucans has been known to live up to 20 years and Artie

was pushing 15. The tucan's feathers appeared more withered and his eyes a bit more

grayish.

"Well look what the wind blew in? If it isn't Gruffi Gummi."

Tummi reaches a hand out for the tucan to climb on.

"Hi Artie."

It was more like an awkward hi. They haven't really seen each other and when they did it was always so quick and subtle.

Perched on Tummi's shoulder he ruffles up to get a bit more comfortable.

"Something tells me you didn't come to check up on an old bird's health."

It shamed him but it was true.

"Yeah, I need to talk to you alone."

Both Tummi and Artie return the comment with a raised eyebrow.

"Fine by me, but I prefer you say it in front of Tummi as well."

"Why?"

"Because I'll tell him later."

Same old Artie.

"Alright. It's about Gusto."

There was a look of annoyance in Tummi's eyes.

"Really Gruffi?"

Artie intervenes.

"It's alright. Haven't had good talks about him in a while. What do you want to know?"

"I know it might sound silly but the other night I had a dream. I vaguely remember Gusto telling me to ask you something."

The long pause was excruciating. Gruffi saw something in Artie's eyes that told him that there was much more to this story.

"Hmmmmm. Ask me you say?"

"Yes!"

"I'm an old bird Gruffi. I don't have the same spunk as you do, but I can tell you this. That's something Gusto has to tell you."

"Gusto?"

"I overheard a couple of crows chatting about Igthorn leaving Drekmore for a couple of days. For what? I don't know. I think you should use this small window of opportunity to reach out and talk to him yourself."

Tummi did not like the idea at all.

"Artie! Don't put that idea in his head! You know he'll do it."

"I know. If that surprised you then wait till I sell him the idea of bringing you along."

"What!? ME!?"

"Yeah tubbers. You and Gruffi should head into Drekmore. If I'm not mistaken he's leaving this afternoon."

Never had Gruffi imagined this day would come. The idea of seeing Gusto again brought him weak to the knees.

"Let's do it!"

"See? Now you got him all riled up about something that's not going to happen."

"Why not!?" We can do this Tummi!"

"No Gruffi we can't! Your not as young as you used to and I don't want to be involved with something we aren't sure is happening. Igthorn is a changed man. A more dangerous and ruthless man! If we get caught who knows what he'll do to us."

"That's a chance I'm willing to take!"

"But I'm not! I'm not risking myself for him. Have you forgotten? Cubbi and I went there once. We tried to save him, but instead we were greeted with Gusto making it very clear that he wasn't coming back! Are you prepared for that? To have him look you in the eyes and tell you that."

"Yes."

"Ugh! Artie this is your fault!"

The tucan lets out a laugh.

"Tell Gusto I said hi."

Tummi does a double take at the tucan.

"You're not coming!?"

"Don't be silly! I'm an old bird and need my rest."

"But it was YOUR idea!"

"I know and you're welcome."

Giving up Tummi accepts the fact that they will be departing to Drekmore.

"Alright Gruffi. I'll go with you, but under one circumstance. If Gusto tells you that he's not coming back you forget about him and move on with your life."

Just happy with the thought that he had accepted was enough for him.

"Yes. I promise."

"I can't believe I'm saying this but looks like we're headed to Drekmore."

The three begin to discuss of a plan on how to enter the castle during Igthorn's absents.

It was really happening. He was going to see him again. Tonight he'll be seeing Gusto the first time in 10 years.

"We're coming kid. Hold on."


	5. Back to Drekmore

This felt like every nightmare he ever had only this time it was very much real. Nightfall had come by so fast and before any of them knew it they were by Drekmore. Behind these walls was there long lost friend.

"There should be a path near by that can help lead us directly into Drekmore. Don't fall behind. Stay focused. Most importantly prepare for anything. I know your going in there to see Gusto but he has to be treated like any other enemy. It's been so long that I'm not sure what he'll do if he sees us. Ask what you need to ask and then will leave. If we get separated we'll meet back here. Understood?"

"Yes."

"Ok. Here we go."

It was very evident that nobody had used this path for years. The path was overgrown with bushes and swarming with various insects. Tummi reached the castle walls ripping vines out of the hidden door's entrance way. He creeps his fingers into the cracks to push the door open. Gruffi had to jump in since the door was proven to be more trouble then it was worth. With both there efforts the door soon opened. The hall way was pitch black.

"Ok It's straight up from here. Stay close."

No turning back now.

The two bears step into the darkness. He wasn't prepared for the smell of ogres. A horse stable had a much more aroma appeal then this place. The cramped space and horrid smell could make any person want to turn around and forget this mission but not him. He strived on forward towards the ever growing light that was ahead of them.

"We're here. Now we need to be careful. Just because Igthorn's gone doesn't mean it's not surrounded by ogres."

He pushes the floor tile up. He climbs out with Gruffi in close pursuit.

The castle still reeked of ogre. It was a huge castle so the trouble was where to exactly begin. Tummi took the lead.

"Follow me."

"Wait! Where are you going?" Gruffi asked nervously.

"What do you mean? Where else would he be but in Igthorn's throne room?"

Was it really that simple? This is all Gruffi had to do to see his friend again?

Making a turn around the corner Tummi is quick to jump back. There were two ogres headed there way.

"Quick hide!"

He grabs Gruffi and runs randomly back into a room.

The two remain quiet.

They waited for anything.

The ogres had sparked up a conversation right by there door.

The situation was annoying Gruffi. He had waited this long and now these two ogres were keeping him from Gusto.

There voices grew louder and clearer.

It was another voice that had peaked his interest.

"Could it be?"

He couldn't make out what the new voice was saying but the Ogres were loud and clear.

"Yes sir!"

They could hear the ogres leaving. Gruffi taking that as the all clear signal rushes to the door.

"It is!"

"Gruffi wait!"

He opens the door to find the hallway now empty. The corner of his eye catches a shadow rounding the corner.

But as he rounded the corner it was enough for Gruffi to see a quick glimpse of blue fur.

"Gusto…"

He runs towards the direction the blue bear had left to.

Tummi was afraid this would happen and runs after his friend.

"Gruffi!!"

Rounding the corner Gruffi sees the doors to Igthorn's throne room close.

Out of breath Tummi catches up to Gruffi.

"He's in there Tummi."

"Gruffi! You can't just run off like that! What if an ogre had seen you!?"

That wasn't important right now.

Behind those doors was what he's been seeking all this time.

How he prayed this wasn't a dream. By Gum, don't allow this to be a dream.

He walks up to hold the knob of the door.

Tummi sadly looks on. He knew how important this was to Gruffi and he secretly hoped it didn't end the same way it had for him and Cubbi.

"Ready Gruffi?"

Slowly nodding his head he opens the doors.

The doors open to reveal the huge throne room.

It wasn't as gloomy as the other rooms. Paintings hung on several parts of the room.

It wasn't as strong as it used to be back in the waterfalls but he could smell paint.

No doubt about it Gusto lived here.

"Toadie! Have you seen my-"

In the middle of getting dressed the blue bear had appeared in front of the pair donning a silk red robe.

This had to be a dream. There he stood right in front of them only a couple of feet away. Gruffi's heart felt as if it was going to explode.

He had aged well. His hair maintained the same style. Besides the scar on his chest it was as if he had never left. Same bear just different attire.

"Gusto."


	6. Shadows become Figures

Gusto stood still. He didn't smile like he had in his dreams. He stood there with a seriousness in his face.

Tummi had to swallow hard to help relieve the tension he was feeling.

"Gruffi?"

The two had always shared a special bond with each other. It was back to the trio who started it all.

It wasn't a dream. He was here. He was in the same room as him! A whimper had escaped the brown bear's lips.

"It's you. It's really you."

With each step he took forward Gusto took one back.

"What's wrong?"

Nothing like he had dreamed. There was no hug, no words of comfort, nothing.

Tummi could instantly see that Gusto was getting a bit annoyed.

"Gruffi I think you should back away."

"Quiet Tummi! This is between me and Gusto."

"I think you should listen to him Gruffi."

Who was this bear standing in front of him? It looked like and sounded like Gusto but it wasn't him.

"What?"

"I said I think you should back off."

"Gusto?"

There was a glint of sadness in his eyes. He picks up a wine glass by the table and takes a sip.

"Wow. That's the first time in a long time somebody has called me by that name."

"What do you mean?"

Gusto reaches over and pulls out a sword.

"It's Augustus. I don't go by 'Gusto' anymore."

The sympathy was quickly turning into rage.

"What's wrong with you?"

Tummi was afraid this was going to happen.

"Gruffi! Ask what you came to ask! We need to go!"

Raising an eyebrow Gusto looks over at the brown bear.

"You had something to ask me?"

Numb by the events Gruffi stood there speechless. He had so much to say, but where to start?

Tummi could hear ogres.

"GRUFFI! There's no time! Ask what you came to ask and let's go!"

Gusto leans against the wall and crosses his arms sword still in hand.

"I'm growing impatient."

"The day you left. You said to ask Artie. I did what you asked. Artie told me to ask you. What are you not telling me?"

Gusto was surprised by the question. He had totally forgotten what happened that night.

"Good ol'Artie, loyal to the end. Well I'm sorry to disappoint you guys but I'm the wrong person you should be asking."

Tummi had to interfere. They risked both there lives for this very moment and now Gusto is sending them in a different direction.

"Why would Artie tell us to see you just for you to send us off? You know more then you're telling!"

Gusto glances over with an annoyed look.

"If it were that simple then why didn't he tell you?"

Tummi remained silent.

"Look I don't know what possessed you two to come here but the one thing I can leave you with is that you should be talking to Zummi. He knows more then I do if that helps you feel any better. Now there's the door. Use it."

"No."

Gusto glances over at Gruffi.

"I need to know. Why didn't you come back?"

"Excuse me?"

"Every year for the past ten years both Sunni and I waited for you by the fallen tree in hopes that you would come back. Why didn't you come back?"

Gusto looks over at Tummi.

"Tell him Augustus. Tell the bear that had waited all these years for what you told me and Cubbi. "

He places the sword down and walks towards his old friend.

"I have not going back Gruffi. I don't want to have to tell you all this again. Stop chasing ghost and leave."

Brushed away like annoying fly. All these years wasted on him just to be swatted off.

"How could you just walk away from everything and everyone!? Did we mean nothing to you? Did I mean nothing to you!?"

Tummi grabs him by the shoulder.

"That's enough Gruffi. We need to leave and find Zummi for that answer."

"NO! I NEED TO KNOW WH-"

Pain filled his abdomen. The punch came out of nowhere.

Gusto released his grip and held onto the bear before he fell unconscious.

He softly whispered into his ear.

"Thank you..."

Tummi stood there in shock.

"What did you do that for!?"

He places the bear carefully on the floor.

"I had to. He would never have left if I hadn't. Still the stubborn bear I remember."

Anger consumed him. Tummi stepped forward unafraid of the other bear.

""I might not know as much as you, Zummi, and Artie, but what I do know is that Gruffi has never been the same since you left. He had devoted every waking day to you. "

"When I told Artie that Igthorn was going to be gone for a couple of days it wasn't meant for you to come with guests! I told you not to bring him here! You better go. The ogres are ordered to check on me every half an hour when Igthorn isn't around."

Tummi struggles to pick up his fallen friend.

"So what now?"

"You take Gruffi back and find Zummi. We only have a couple of days before the Great Gummies arrive leaving us with little to no time left to fight back."

"And you?"

"Nothings changed. If you need to reach me send Artie. I only have a couple of days before Igthorn gets back."

"What are you not telling me? There is more to your story than this war. What's keeping you from coming back? The plan was for Cubbi and I to take you back but instead you decided to stay. You know Cubbi is in this to have you pay for your betrayal and Sunni has given up on you all together."

"I know. I didn't intend for it to get this far."

"Fine but next time you tell him. I'm tired of seeing him hurt for you."

There was an unexpected knock at the door.

The ogres had come early.

"Take the stairway in the back! Quick!"

"Gummi bear?"

"Just a minute!"

He runs towards the back releasing a panel on the floor.

Tummi jumps in as Gusto passes him Gruffi.

"Tummi here!"

He passes the medallion to Tummi.

"What's this?"

"It was a gift from Gruffi. If I don't ever get the chance to say it to him tell him I'm sorry."

He could hear the door open.

"Bye Gusto."

Gusto smiles and closes the door panel on him.

"Gummi Bear?"

He shakes off the nerves and walks back to the throne room.

"What is it you-"

The Ogres moved to reveal the man behind them.

Gusto stood his ground as the 6 foot man dressed in armor approached him.

He had arrived days early.

"Hello Augustus."

"My Lord Igthorn?"


	7. Trust

Warning: Hints of slash! DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE! Igthorn/Gusto

Please review guys! (^_^)

He waves the ogres off and closes the doors.

He begins to remove his armor placing them by the table.

Gusto remained silent. He wasn't expecting him back so early.

Noticing his odd behavior Igthorn walks over and sits by the bear.

"Surprise to see me?"

"Yes."

"Well, we hit an army of Calvin's men on our way back. So bothersome that boy had grew up to be. Makes me miss the days when Gregor was king."

He stops to take a moment to look at the bear.

"I see you're wearing the robe I got you."

Nervous he takes a sip from the glass of wine .

"Oh yeah. Thank you."

He walks over to feel the material.

"Made of the finest silk. It suits you Augustus."

He brushes the hair from the bear's face.

"Beautiful."

Gusto pushes his face closer to the hand.

"Thank you my Lord."

Igthorn knew that something was bothering the bear as soon as he becomes so formal with him.

"What's bothering you? You seem distant?"

"Nothing."

"You're lying."

Gusto let's out a short laugh giving the other man a suspicious look.

"How can you tell?"

Noticing the glass of wine he takes it and pours himself a drink.

"I've known you for too long I suppose."

Happy to have that heavy armor off he takes a seat by Gusto.

"Too long."

Igthorn gulps down the glass of wine.

"I'll be leaving again tomorrow and this time I want you to come."

That was something he wasn't expecting.

"What? You're going to attack Dunwyn Castle?"

"Why not?"

"Shouldn't we be using this time to train and regroup for the Great Gummies? We could use every help we can get."

"Tomorrow we take out Dunwyn and in the coming weeks we take out The Great Gummies. My orders are final Augustus. Tomorrow you will be there along my side attacking Dunwyn so prepare."

"Don't do this! It will be our downfall."

He walks over and takes Igthorn's hand.

"Trust me Igthorn. If we just hold out for the Great Gummi arrival we can accomplish so much more."

The man cupped the bear's chin. Bending down he kisses the bear close to his lip.

"Tomorrow Augustus. Prepare for battle."

He leaves the room in order to prepare his bath.

"Think Gusto! Think!"

He had sacrificed so much just to see it all go down the drain because of Igthorn's thirst for power. This attack would ruin everything.

Before he could come up with a plan Igthorn had returned.

"What are you up to Augustus? You know I don't like surprises."

"No. I'm fine. Getting ready for bed that's all. Big day tomorrow."

Igthorn walks over to a bag to only pick it and place it near Gusto.

"What's this?"

"A while ago I had managed to have this made."

Suspicious at first he looks through the bag.

"It's a suit of armor."

"Do you like it?"

He was always so eager to make him happy in such the wrong ways.

"Yea…yeah. It's great."

The man could only smile as he bend down to place his face in the crook of Gusto's neck.

He took a whiff of the painter's fur.

Gusto could only close his eyes.

"My Lord?"

Igthorn lifted the bear to only pin him on the floor.

Sprawled on the cold concrete floor he stares up into brown eyes.

Ightorn stares back and uses the opportunity to comb his finger through the luscious blue hair out of Gusto's face.

"What are you hiding from me Augustus?"

Swallowing hard he tries to remain relaxed. He replies nerviously.

"Don't you trust me?"

The Duke smiling leans forward so that his lips barely touched Gusto's ear.

"No."

Gusto stood very still. He takes another hard breath in.

"No?"

With his arms still pinned to the floor, Gusto mercifully looks up at his master.

"No Augustus."

"Why?"

"You left everything you loved to be here and stand by my side. What says that you won't do the same to me?"

His comments were now coming off a bit hurtful. Gusto didn't want to play this game with him.

"Stop it."

"I come home after a long failed trip with gifts to only find you in my quarters questioning my authority. You drink only when you're nervous and there upon my table is a glass of wine already half empty."

He could feel the pressure in his arms increase but not to the point where it hurt. Igthorn might have gotten upset with him once in a while but had never hurt him.

"Tell me Augustus. What happened here tonight hmmmm?"

"I told you already noth-"

"You're lying. I'm going to ask you one more time."

Did he know? There was no way he could have.

Gusto hated being pinned down. It made him feel powerless and childlike at the same time. Tears of anger began to develop in his eyes.

"Igthorn. I said stop."

"Oh now I'm Igthorn? Tell me Gusto. Do you like being pinned? Just like you were pinned under that tree right before _**I**_ saved you?"

That was exactly why he hated to be pinned down.

"Get off."

"Not before you tell me what happened tonight."

"NO!"

He took both of Gusto's hands and lifted his other hand in the air as if he was going to slap the bear. Right before his hand had touched the bear there was a knock on the door.

A tiny ogre had managed to open the door.

"Oh mighty Dookie! Save poor innocent Toadie! The ogres wish to use tiny insignificant Toadie for there new game 'Kick the Toadie'."

Angry by the interruption he grabs the wine glass and throws it towards the tiny ogre.

"Get out you idiot!"

The glass hits the wall just inches from hitting Toadie.

"Yes Dukeums…Toadie sorry."

The ogre closes the door leaving the pair alone once more.

Looking back down he sees Gusto staring at him with a furious stare.

"There are times where you test my nerves Augustus. Today is one of those days."

"I gave it all up to be here didn't I? What more do you want from me?"

"The truth Augustus. The truth!"

That's when he lets the bear go.

Gusto sits up to fix his robe. The man doesn't say another word. He sits there looking at the bear disappointed.

"Go to my quarters."

Gusto simply gets up and does what he's told.

"Aren't you coming?"

Igthorn waves him off.

Gusto takes his leave.

Igthorn sits there pondering to himself.

He presses his hands to his eyes to help him think. He looks over to see something weird.

The tiles on the floor had appeared uneven from where he was sitting.

Curious he gets up to investigate.

He wasn't seeing things. The tiles were uneven.

He bends down to help get a closer view. Reaching down he pulls up, pulling out the stone piece.

It was a tunnel big enough for a gummi to crawl through.

He looks out the window out towards the moat. There he could clearly see several fresh footprints.

"Gummi Bears? Here?"

Gusto had lied to him. He had deliberately lied to him.

Blinded by anger he reaches for his sword and heads towards his quarters.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. To be Loyal

HARD SLASH! M RATING! DON'T LIKE THE DON'T READ!

*Igthorn/Gusto*

Standing in the balcony the blue bear bask in the moonlight. The wind pushes his hair to the side. Lost in thought he looks up to the moon for answers.

"Gruffi…"

The bear had looked so stress and had looked a bit older then he had remembered. Never did he imagine not being there with the rest of the gummies. Not only had he lost them but Artie as well. He saw the tucan less and less through out the years only because he was getting older and the trips were getting harder to make. A couple of years ago Artie was attacked by an eagle. He had injured his wing terribly that he could only make trips when necessary. He had lost it all but he did it to save them. Everything he did was for the Gummies. Eventually through out the years he had also developed feelings for Igthorn. It was a strange relationship, but for some reason it worked. Now he wasn't sure if he was sticking to his plan or averting things just to protect Igthorn. Gruffi would just die if had known the relationship he had developed with the Duke.

Looking up he sheds a tear.

"Gusto? By Gum it was great to hear that coming from him. He still sees me as that same bear. Don't be stupid Gruffamundo. Just let me go. It'll be easier for us both if you could just let me go."

The crashing of the door forces him to turn around.

He sees Igthorn at the door with a sword.

By looks on his face he wasn't happy.

"What's wrong?"

He doesn't answer. He walks over raising the sword.

"Wha…what are you doing!"

He brings down the sword nearly hitting the bear.

Gusto jumps out of the way.

"Are you nuts!"

He drops the sword to grab the bear violently by the arm dragging him out of the room.

He was secretly panicking. He had never seen the Duke this mad.

He drags him over to the tiles throwing him ontop.

"What's this?"

Gusto looked down.

("He found it…")

"I…I don't know my Lord."

Taking a deep breath he grabs the bear once more.

"You don't know? Well allow me to jog your memory Augustus."

"What are you…"

He is taken back to the balcony.

"Igthorn?"

Before he could make sense the Duke lifts him up placing him on top of the balcony.

The winds have picked up.

"Now tell me what happened tonight or I swear I will throw you off this balcony."

Was he really?

Soon his wrist was grabbed and he was dangling in the air.

Yes he would.

"YOU'RE NUTS!"

"You're a liar!"

Gusto looks down to see that it was really a long way down.

"Do it."

Igthorn raises an eyebrow at the comment.

"DO IT!"

Letting out a growl Igthorn pulls the bear back in placing him on safe grounds.

"Why do you test my nerves Augustus? Why!"

Gusto sits down trying to put himself together. He really thought he was going to die.

"I'm sorry."

Gusto never apologized.

"Sorry?"

"I shouldn't have lied to you."

Giving up and quickly regretting what he'd done Igthorn sits down putting his arms around Gusto.

"You never could let them go could you?"

Gusto stares up at his master.

"No…I can't."

"Then why stay? Go back to them."

The bear cups his knees placing his head on them.

"I can't. They think I'm that same bear that left 10 years ago. I saw that tonight in Gruffi's eyes. He didn't see me. He saw that blood covered bear pleading for his help."

"Besides, I couldn't leave you even if I wanted to."

Igthorn smiles leaning down placing his lips on top of Gusto's.

He knew to be gentle.

He lifts the painter up back to his bed.

Gusto stares at him with nervous eyes.

Leaning down he places soft kisses on top of his chest.

He leaves his hands in the blue hair allowing his fingers to flow through.

Gusto's breathing begins to pick up.

"No more secrets, right Augustus?"

Swallowing hard he responds with a nod.

"Good."

He pushes himself higher to place kiss on the already sweating painter's forehead.

He unties the knot that Gusto had placed to keep the robe in place.

He removes it to throw it on the side.

The moon beamed through the glass to light the two.

Gusto was already at a bad start. He was secretly thinking of Gruffi from time tot time.

Hungry for more the Duke removes himself of his garments.

Returning to his lover the Duke placed his face in the crook of his neck.

"You smell wonderful Augustus."

Gusto would never really say much. He would always remain in the moment. Once in a while he would either nod or moan with approval.

The Duke's hands began to wonder off once more. He tried his best to not allow his lust to get the best of him. Once he had injured Gusto and he had promised him he would never allow it to happen again.

His fingers traced the side of his chest lowering it down so that he was caressing his leg.

Soft moans escaped his lover's mouth. The Duke always had to laugh a little bit here and there. Gusto was so loud in his personal life but when it came to making love he was always so quiet. He left Gusto to retrieve the oil. He tried to be quick about it. There have been times where Gusto would stop all together because he would get too scared, feel ashamed, or have second thoughts.

Upon opening his eyes Gusto could see Igthorn returning with the oil.

"Ig-"

"It's alright."

He presses his lips once more on the painter's.

His kisses were soft and gentle. It was a trick into keeping Gusto in the moment as he slowly slipped a finger into him.

"Ig!"

Gusto held him. He had parted from the kiss to bury his face into Igthorn's toned chest.

"Enjoy it Augustus. It's quiet alright to show you enjoy it."

Even with his blue fur he can see that he was blushing.

("Gruffi…")

The two used to be like this. Once in a while Gruffi would come by to his Water Falls.

To Gusto those were the most beautiful nights they shared together.

Then there was another finger.

They were actually supposed to meet up that day. Instead they happened to cross paths by that tree.

Covered in blood and scared he can't even express how happy he was to look down and see Gruffi there. Gruffi would save him.

Then another finger.

"Ah!"

Igthorn worriedly looks up.

"You ok?"

Gusto nods.

But that's not what happened. To come and find a tree on top of you and to feel the blood leaving your body was a nightmare.

He was there though. Gruffi was doing everything he could to save him.

Drifting from his thoughts he stares into the brown ones in front of him.

But he didn't save him. It was the man in front of him who did.

"Igthorn…"

The man nods and carefully places himself in him.

He owed him everything. If it weren't for him he would have died that night.

He had sworn himself to the Duke after he had recovered from his injuries.

Soft thrusts soon followed.

He needed him. This is the man he wanted to wake up and find by him.

Gruffi was just another thing from his past that he had to learn to let go.

His moans grew with each thrust.

He had to make that choice himself.

He reaches up placing a hand on the man's cheek.

He lifts himself so that he places his lips upon the man's.

"Don't make me regret my decision Igthorn."

He takes the hand to place a kiss on it.

"Never."

He took that as permission to increase his pace.

With one louder moan Igthorn falls to by Gusto's side.

He pulls the painter in for a hug.

"Promise you'll be there with me to the end Augustus."

"I promise."

Darkness consumed the room as the moon is covered by the night's clouds.


	9. Campfire

The light created by the campfire bounced off nearby trees and filled the area with dancing shadows.

Tummi had sat there poking the fire with a twig he had found. Gruffi was nearby still unconscious from Gusto's attack. Carrying him was no easy task and the chubby bear was forced to take a break. He hated to make camp considering that they were still very close to Igthorn's castle, but he had no other choice. He kept his gummi berry juice close by just in case they were attacked from scouting Ogres. He focuses his attention back to Gruffi once he hears whimpers coming from his direction.

"Ah Gruffi. If anything tonight should have taught you to stop being so foolish."

Breaking into a small sweat Gruffi continues to twist and turn in his bed as his mind is filled with visions of the bear he loved.

There it was again, the hill with the broken tree. This time the sky was gloomy and it was beginning to rain. The wind was picking up quickly and Gruffi was forced to look for shelter. Before he could move he could hear a whisper merging with the wind. 

"Gruffi…help."

He knew that voice anywhere.

"Gusto? "

His heart began to race.

The request was repeated with each passing wind. He could hear him but he couldn't see him.

"Gusto! Where are you!"

Looking up he could see a red handkerchief blowing in his direction. He grabs a hold of it when it gets closer. Something tells him to unfold it. Inside there is a blood written message.

"TREE"

Lightning flashes the sky as Gruffi chooses to approach the fallen tree.

Making his way up the storm becomes more violent. He presses on knowing that Gusto will be there waiting.

He was right. There was the blue bear with his back to the other bear.

"Gusto?"

Something wasn't right.

Lighting filled the sky lighting up the entire area.

There by Gusto lied Sunni in a pool of blood.

Gasping Gruffi gives Gusto a terrified look.

"What have you done?"

Pain filled his chest. Looking down he sees a sword piercing his heart.

Gusto was holding the sword with a smile on his face.

He pulls the sword out to watch the brown bear fall to his knees.

Holding on to his chest he notices something behind Gusto.

It was everybody.

Grammi, Tummi, Cubbi, and Zummi.

They were all there looking terrified.

Gusto turns his attention to them leaving Gruffi to die.

"No…."

Gusto raises his sword bringing it down violently to finish off the rest of the gummies.

"GUSTO!"

He sits straight up shouting the gummi's name into the woods.

Tummi tackles the bear covering his mouth.

"Hush! You'll get us caught!"

Getting a sense of his surroundings he pushes the other bear off him.

"Wh…where are we? What happened? Where's Gusto!"

More annoyed then sympathetic Tummi returns to his seat on the log and continues to play with the fire.

"Isn't it obvious? We're in the woods. You were attacked and knocked out by Gusto and he's where he's always been."

He couldn't believe it. Gusto stayed by choice. He refused to believe it.

"We have to go back! Gusto needs-"

He was abruptly interrupted by the other bear who throws his stick in the fire.

"ENOUGH!"

Gruffi stands there speechless from the other bear's reaction.

"We are not wasting any more time on Gusto! Don't you get it Gruffi? It's over! Gusto isn't coming back for us and he's not coming back for you! "

"But…"

"We are all tired Gruffi. We are all really tired of telling you this over and over again. You can go back if you want but Gusto made it very clear that you and anybody else with you will be killed."

Not saying a word Gruffi walks off defeated into the darkness.

Tummi afraid that he will do something foolish follows.

"It's ok Tummi. I just need to be alone."

Tummi skeptical at first agrees to let the bear wonder about.

Gruffi slowly approaches the riverbank.

He squats down to see his reflection. The reflection is soon broken by the ripples caused by the bear's falling tears.

"Why? Why did you leave us Gusto? Why did you leave me?"


	10. Turbulence

Back at the Glenn all the bears sat around the table waiting anxiously for what Gruffi had to tell them. Gruffi had entered the Glenn earlier looking a bit disturbed before barging into everybody's room one by one telling them that there was going to be a meeting today and that it involved Gusto.

Sunny was sitting close by while nervously holding unto Gusto's red signature bandana. Across from her sat Zummi. His face gave it all away. He wasn't pleased and actually very nervous with what Gruffi was about to tell them all. Gruffi soon enters the room and takes his place in front of the table with Tummi in close pursuit. Tummi takes a seat by Gruffi and crosses his arms looking away from the other bears. Sunni couldn't take it anymore. She has been waiting for nearly as long as Gruffi and here they were taking their time with whatever news they had to share. She needed to know and she needed to know now!

She takes a stand and slams her hand on the table.

"Well!"

Gruffi averts his eyes from the table to confront those of his daughter's. Her eyes were both pleading and already forming tears.

"What do you have to tell us about Gusto!"

A door slams open and all at once the bears look for the source.

There stood Cubbi. Bearing a scar on his right eye and wearing his armor he takes a moment to take in the scenery.

His presence alone had caused all the bears to take a deep breath.

"Not thinking of starting the meeting without me are you Gruffi?"

Gruffi shoots him a stare of disgust.

"I couldn't even if I wanted to kid."

"Well since your all already standing I'll ask for the rest of you to stand for there is a king present."

He takes one step to the side to reveal a man behind him attempting to make his way through the small door.

Grammi nearly jumps out of her chair to fix her hair and dress.

"King Cavin!"

The King makes his way while adjusting his crown.

He looks around sharing a warm smile.

"Hello Gummies."

Seven years have passed since taking the position of king after marrying Calla. Swarmed with the new duties that come with being king he hasn't been back to the Glenn since. Everything has especially been difficult with King Gregor's passing and being attacked repeatedly by Igthorn didn't help with the situation.

"King-"

Raising a hand for insurance he places a hand on Grammi' shoulder.

"Cavin is quiet alright Grammi. No need for formality among friends."

He was still the same sweet little boy who used to come by every chance he could get.

"Cavin what of Calla? Isn't she due any day now?"

Parting with the smile he looks over at Sunni.

"Sorry Grammii I'll speak more of that after Gruffi shares with us with the news he brings."

Gruffi takes a deep breath in and one more look around the room before he starts.

How things have changed. Looking over at each Gummi and Calvin he could still see them as how they were 10 years ago. Among them was one empty chair. For a second he could swear that he saw Gusto sitting there and smiling and laughing. Things were never going to be the same.

"Both I and Tummi went to Drekmore last night."

Cubbi drops his head bothered by the statement while the rest of the gummies looked at him in shock.

Grammi throws a cup nearly missing the bear by inches.

"Gruffi Gummi have you gone mad!"

Tummi stands slamming a hand at the table.

"Everybody calm down! There's more."

He looks over at Gruffi as a sign for the brown bear to continue.

"We found Gusto."

Sunni drops the bandana feeling her heart about to jump out of her chest.

"What? Where is he? IS HE HERE! Did he come back with you! Is that the big news!"

Gruffi looking down and swallowing hard but he refuses to answer her question.

Desperate for answers she runs over to Tummi grabbing a hold of his collar.

"Tummi? Where's Gusto?"

Grabbing her hands he pushes her off.

"He's not coming back! He chose Igthorn over us! He's not one of us anymore and we all need to take this in and move on without him!"

She couldn't hold it back anymore. The tears begin to flow as she looks over at Gruffi.

"Gruffi? He's lying isn't he? TELL ME HE'S LYING!"

He could only turn his back at her.

Cubbi makes his way for the door.

Turning around Gruffi approaches the bear.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Where do you think? Gusto has betrayed us. I'm going to inform the Barbics of his betrayal and to send out orders for him to be killed on sight."

"WHAT!"

Gruffi grabs for Cubbi's shoulder and violently turns the once gentle loving bear around.

"I won't let you!"

Cubbi quickly turns around and punches the older bear in the face.

Grammi not believing what she was seeing calls out to the younger bear. 

"CUBBI! Stop!"

Ignoring her cries he pulls his sword out and places it close to Gruffi's exposed throat.

"Don't be stupid Gruffi! Would you like for me to go back and report your treacherous ways?"

Before he could say anything Cubbi could feel a sword being pressed against his throat.

"Sorry to intrude Sir Cubbi but pulling a sword in the presence of a king is far more treacherous would you not agree?"

Cubbi glances over at his once childhood friend and puts away his sword.

"My apologies King Cavin."

He gives the remaining Gummies a glance as he steps in front of the fallen bear.

"Let this be a lesson to the rest of you! Anyone seen approaching or aiding the traitor Augustus Gummi will be treated as a traitor and will also be killed on site.

Tummi helps Gruffi to his feet.

"Oh and Gruffi?"

Rubbing his cheek to help ease the pain he glances up at the pink bear.

"Don't think for a second that Gusto wouldn't do the same to us. As Igthorn slits our throats one by one Gusto will be the one holding the pan to catch our blood. Remember that!"

He slams the door as he makes his exit.

"Good gracious! What has become of this Glenn! I'll get some ice for you Gruffi dear."

Putting away his sword Cavin brings the room back in order.

"Well now that that order of business is over with there is another that needs to be taken care of."

Sunni wipes her tears and collects herself.

"I'm leaving with Cavin to be with Calla until she gives birth to the new prince."

He had lost Gusto now his only daughter is leaving to.

Cavin places a hand on her shoulder and takes over the conversation.

"There are rumors that Igthorn will be attacking very soon with a bigger army and that we are expecting heavy casualties. With Calla near the end of her pregnancy I cannot take any chances. That is why we have decided to move Calla to a much safer yet secret location. I'm sending her with the best to insure that she remains safe and survive the birthing of our son and that includes Sunni."

"You agreed to this?"

She nods.

"I have to Gruffi. Calla is my best friend and she needs me more than ever."

Sucking it all the pain in, he forces a smile.

"It's the Gummi way…"

She let's out a smile and runs up to the only man who ever treated her like a daughter.

Seeing her run to him forced his mind to see various images of her growing up and seeing her now as a woman was just incredible.

He didn't care what anybody said. Tummi, Sunni, and even Cubbi were like the children he never had. Tummi had gone on to follow his dream as a ship maker becoming one of the best in the land. Sunni had grown to become such a beautiful woman and even with everything that had happened with Gusto she had learned to love again with Buddi Gummi. Cubbi had become the knight he knew he was destined to be, but unfortunately he could never forget the night Igthorn had attacked him and hate continued to grow in his heart. They had grown apart through the years but Gruffi still loved him as his own.

Sunni gives the bear a big hug goodbye.

He didn't want to let her go. Why do they grow up so fast he wonders to himself?

Sunni uses the opportunity to whisper in his ear.

"It's going be ok Gruffi. We're both going to be ok."

She pulls away and continues to hug the remaining Gummies.

She looks back one more time and smiles and leaves with Cavin.

"Take good care of her ok!"

With a nod Cavin leaves along with Sunni.

"By Gum I'm really getting to old for this."

Remember back to early events he brings his attention to the wizard.

"Zummi there was something that Gusto had mentioned and it involves you."

Letting out a sigh he uses the opportunity to clean his glasses.

"Not here."

Putting his glasses back on, he leads the bear back to his studies.

Once there Zummi magically waves over a cup a tea and takes a seat.

He also waves over a letter.

"I believe this is what your fooking lor- looking for."

Passing the letter over Gruffi looks over at the paper which is covered in various colors and patterns.

"What's this?"

"Answers."

"To what?"

"On why everything happened that night ten years ago."

"But Zummi this is nothing but nonsense."

Taking a sip from his glass he places it down as the conversation grows more serious.

"Maybe to the untrained eye but to Gusto it was more."

"What do you mean?"

"Ten years ago I received that letter the same day the Barbics received a letter from the Great Gummies."

"And?"

"It turns out we received the wrong letter."

Still confused Gruffi glances at the letter once more.

"What did the letter say?"

"That letter you're holding was the letter we received. As you notice someone with an untrained would be unable to decode it but a person or Gummi specifically trained to decipher colors vs patterns could."

It was starting to make sense to him.

"Gusto?"

"Precisely."

"So Gusto decoded the letter then what?"

"Well that's when things grew ugly."

**10 years ago…**

"_So Gusto! Wh-wh-what does it say?"_

There was a look of shock on the painter's face.

"_Oh Zummer's this letter isn't for us…it's for the Barbics and its bad…real bad."_

"_What! Tell me!"_

"_It says that The Great Gummies coming."_

"_But that's great news! Why wouldn't they tell us?"_

"_Because it's what the next part says."_

"_Which is?"_

"_They aren't coming to make peace with the humans, but instead asking for the Barbics to prepare for war."_

"_War?"_

"_And here's where it gets bad. They don't only have orders to kill the humans but to kill every gummi from Gummi Glenn. All of our names are listed to be killed!"_

Zummi nearly collapses at the news.

"_No…"_

A panicked Toucan flies into Gusto's living room.

"_GUSTO! GUSTO! GUSTO! We got trouble!"_

Running over to his elevator he can see several Barbics headed towards the waterfalls.

"Barbics? But how? _Zummi they know! They know we have the letter!"_

"_What are we going to do? They are going to kill us!"_

"_No…no not you. Hide here! If they ask you never got to find out what the letter said! They know I'm the only one who can read it!"_

Gusto runs to the elevator and pulls the lever.

"_Gusto where are you going!_

"_I got to go to Gruffi! I'm supposed to meet him at the hill! He'll know what to do!"_

Pulling the lever the elevator quickly drops the bear to the bottom level.

Artie flies above staying close to Gusto.

"_Gusto they see us! They are headed your way now!"_

Running as fast as he can he see the hill.

"_Please Gruffi. Be there."_

Running up the hill he's sees nobody.

"_Gruffi where are you?"_

Just then he looks down and sees the bear.

"_Gruffi…"_

At that very moment Gruffi looks up and sees the panicked bear.

Artie notices Gritty lighting up a small bomb and throwing it in Gusto's direction.

"_GUSTO! LOOK OUT!"_

Gruffi could only sit there in a numb state.

"So it was Barbics all along. All this time I thought it was Igthorn."

"Fortunate for me the Barbics believed everything I told them even the part when I said I believed the letter was for us. Gritty only read what he could and discarded the letter presuming that Gusto was the only one who could read it and believing that he was killed didn't think to take the letter with him. Only after finding out that he was very much alive the Barbics soon painted Gusto as a traitor. We pleaded for them to give Gusto another chance. That's when Tummi and Cubbi were ordered to rescue Gusto. Once Gusto refused to return he was forever banned from returning."

Taking another sip from his tea he glances over at the letter that Gruffi was holding.

"There was something that had bothered me all this time. I had always wondered how the Barbics came to find out that we had a hold of the letter and that I would be at Gusto's place around that time. Thinking back there was one name that was not mentioned on that letter."

"Who?"

"Cubbi."

It was like another punch to the face.

"He was soon promoted to knight after healing from Igthorn's attack. They said it was his act of bravery that had gotten him promoted but I knew it was much more than that. Cubbi had betrayed us. His longing to become a knight had grown much more important than us."

"No…no that's not Cubbi! HE would never do that!"

"I'm sorry Gruffi but it's the truth. When The Great Gummies land we will be killed along with Caven and the rest of the humans unless somethings done."

A realization came to him. He needs to save them all whatever the cost.

"Why haven't told the rest of the Gummies?"

"What's the point? To let them know of their impending deaths would only be cruel."

"No! Now more than ever they need know. We're not going to die! I'm going to save us it's the very last thing I do! We're not going down without a fight!"

Gruffi was back. The fire in his eyes was something Zummi missed.

"You're right! We need fo tight-to fight!"

"Zummi I need you to tell Grammi to make as much gummi juice as she can! For Tummi he needs to build as many boats as fast as possible! You conjure any useful spells."

"What about you?"

"I'm going to warn Cavin. We need his troops more than ever!"

Meanwhile back at Drekmore Gusto remains sleeping until the sun's light awakens him.

He slowly gets up to rub his sleepy eyes. Looking up he's surprised to see Igthorn standing by the window staring at him in his armor. 

"What's wrong? I thought you were headed towards Dunwyn."

"I was until I found myself with an unexpected visitor."

He pulls out his hand from behind him revealing a very tired toucan.

"Artie!"

"Introductions later Augustus. Tell him what you told me bird."

He places the tired toucan at the edge of the bed.

"Gusto we got trouble. The Great Gummies are here."


	11. Coming Together

The blue bear quickly puts on his robe and runs over to the toucan, being careful to pick him up he walks him over to the window.

"How close?"

"I would say from the distance of their ships they could be here anywhere from three to four days."

He couldn't believe it. They had run out of time.

"How many ships?"

The toucan gave the bear a sad glance.

"I would say about hundred."

"By Gum…"

"Augustus, leave the bird here. We have preparations to take care of."

Turning around surprised he gives the man a quizzical look.

"Preparations?"

The man walks towards the exit grabbing for his amor.

"Did you really think I Duke Igthorn would not prepare for the biggest fight of his life? Come!"

Not fully understanding what exactly what was going on he is quick to put on his armor as well and go along with Igthorn.

"Artie! If you can, I really need for you to try and fly back to Gummi Glenn and warn the others."

Worried for his friend he tries to hobble over to where the Blue bear was. He wanted to go wherever he went. They were the best of friends.

"But what about you?"

Smiling he pets his good friend on the head.

"The next time we'll see each other is on the battlefield. Be ready Artie and be safe!"

Gusto lifts the toucan by the window and with a push the toucan takes to the air.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do Gusto!"

It hurt Gusto to see how fragile the toucan had become. He asked himself if that would be the last time they would ever see each other.

"Goodbye Artie…"

With the toucan now in the distance Gusto takes his leave.

Meanwhile at Dunwyn castle Gruffi had made his way to the throne room where Calvin sits and listens to Gruffi's reasoning. 

"So your majesty, that is why it is imperative that you put your focus towards the Great Gummies and not Igthorn."

Unimpressed Calvin waves off for his soldiers to leave the room.

With them gone Calvin brings his focus back to the bear.

"You're telling me to call off an attack that we have been strategizing and near protecting over a hunch?"

"It's not a hunch! We have proof! The Great Gummies are coming and they do intend to kill us all!"

"And what of Igthorn? What if he does intend to attack and instead of defending my castle as I'm suppose to my men are off helping you?"

"Igthorn is probably building up for the war as well! Why would Gusto stay if it weren't for this war?"

"What that bear does is none of my concern! My concern is Dunwyn and as King it is my responsibility to insure the safety of my people! "

Gruffi wasn't expecting such retaliation from Calvin. He needed to make Calvin understand the dire of this situation.

"If you're wrong then not only will you lose Dunwyn, but Calla as well!"

That had set a nerve with the king.

"How dare you? Every decision I have made as king was for her! I do everything for her! That is precisely why I choose not to follow Gruffi! Our attack against Igthorn took months to put together. You walk in here asking me to throw not only that but the safety of my wife and son's life out the window! If everything you say is true why are you the only one to have mentioned it to me? Why not Cubbi? He would have told me!"

"CUBBI IS WITH THEM!"

Pain streaked the face of the king. Cubbi was his best friend. He would never put his life or the life of his family endanger.

"What?"

"There is a lot you don't know that's going on Calvin. I thought I knew it all, but after losing Gusto and finding out from Zummi of Cubbi's betrayal it showed me that we need help. You're not the only to stand and lose from this. I'm begging Calvin, I need you to be there with your men and the army of all neighboring castles. If not then we will die."

Nobody ever said being king would be easy. Looking up Calvin sees the wooden sword hanging on the wall. How simple everything looks through the eye of a child.

"How does Zummi know that it was Cubbi who had betrayed you?"

Gruffi hated to be the one to tell Calvin. He was there when the pair became great friends. Now it would be up to them on how they would view each other after informing Calvin of the pink bear's treacherous ways.

"After Zummi and Gusto were handed over to the Barbics on a silver platter Cubbi was promoted."

Calvin staring angrily at the wooden sword removes it from its placing. He fiddles with it in his hands. He had remembered how happy he was for Cubbi when he was reinstated as an honorary member of the Gumadoon Knights. Cubbi had looked more upset then happy. Now he understood why.

Taking a deep breath in he turns around to face the bear.

"I will notify the nearby and castles and tomorrow we will go through several war tactics."

Pushing so hard for this result yet Gruffi couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Thank you! Thank you Calvin- I mean KING! Thank you King Calvin!"

Calvin remains serious.

"I'm warning you Gruffi. If this is some desperate attempt to retrieve Gusto then may my god have mercy on you. Do we understand each other?"

He nods nervously.

"Yes. I understand."

"I suggest you use this time to strategize with the remaining gummies."

"Thank you."

Gruffi exits the room leaving the king to remain alone in his quarters.

"Cubbi what have you done?"

Excited with the news Gruffi is quick to return to the Glenn.

"We can actually do this! By Gum we can win!"

As he walked back to the Glenn he heard to sound of a familiar voice. Looking up he sees the source.

"Artie?"

Happy to see the bear he flies down to land on a nearby tree.

"Wow who would have guessed I ever be happy to see that grumpy old face of yours?"

"Artie? What are-"

"No time for that. I just flew back from Drekmore."

"Drekmore?"

"Yeah so I'm pooped! Oh and before I forget the Great Gummies will be here in about four days."

The toucan had said it so calmly that Gruffi had almost missed it.

"WHAT!"

" I know ! The trip from Drekmore to here is a real killer."

"No not that!The Great Gummies are almost here!"

The bird had seemed a bit annoyed out how his well being wasn't being considered.

"Yeah yeah! Tell me something I don't already know."

"What are we going to do!"

"Pull yourself together bear. Do I have to do everything around here? Geez!"

Gruffi couldn't believe how the calm the toucan was preceding this news.

"I need to organize the others! I need to tell Calvin! I need-"

"To breathe!"

The toucan sat there with a smug look running across his face.

"Artie this isn't funny! This is serious! The Great Gummies are coming and we have nothing planned!"

"You might not but Igthorn does."

Artie returns the puzzled stare with a smile.

"It's going to be alright Gruffi."

Taking the bird's word he forces himself to remain focused and quickly makes his way back to the Glenn.

"Come Artie! We have things to do!"

They only have 4 days to strategize.

After that it's war.


	12. Goodnight

**Warning! Strong Gruffi/Gusto **

**Don't like? DON'T READ! You have been warned! To the rest enjoy!**

How the days seemed to breeze on by. Everybody was using today to the best of its abilities. Tummi was working feverishly on building ships and weapons. With the help of several blacksmiths the work was being done in a remarkable pace. The sun was now dropping to be lost in the horizon. Tonight would mark the beginning of what's to come. How many would die tomorrow?

Gruffi had watched the fire dance within the confined walls of the fireplace. What he would pay to be able to know of tomorrow's events. He could hear somebody approaching. He doesn't bother to turn around. The other bear takes a seat and joins his friend.

"It's late. Don't you think you should be resting up for tomorrow?"

Looking over Gruffi can see Zummi extending a cup of tea to him. He takes hold of the cup and takes a sip.

"Couldn't sleep."

"Neither could I."

"Sometimes I sit and wonder what could have been you know?"

Zummi doesn't answer. Sitting there drinking his tea the older bear lets out a sigh.

"Don't we all Gruffi?"

"I wonder what everybody is up to."

"Last I checked Tummi was still working."

By everybody Gruffi actually meant Gusto. He was glad that Zummi hadn't caught on. He's probably tired of hearing his reasoning behind Gusto.

"Can I ask you something Gruffi?"

Gruffi was slightly taken aback but agreed to answer.

"What are you really hoping for tomorrow?"

"What do you mean?"

"What is that you want? Is it for Gusto to come back?"

He couldn't help but let out a blush. The Gummies never knew of the relationship he carried with the painter. Maybe if they had known they would grow to understand why it was so difficult for him to let him go. The pair had agreed it was best to keep it a secret. Sunni was heartbroken when Gusto had refused to go out with her even when she had grown to become such a beautiful bear. His thoughts began to wonder to the last night he actually spent with Gusto.

He had gone by the waterfalls to surprise him.

Gusto was working on a new painting and had been away from the Glenn.

Artie was now hanging out more with Tummi so he was usually away at this time.

Upon entering the painter's home Gruffi sets his stuff down and makes his way to the back room.

He could already hear the annoyed cries of the painter.

"COME ON YOU PIECE OF MISERABLE GARBAGE! I DEMAND YOU TURN TO ART!"

With a last splash of paint the blue bear's eyes turn to the size of quarters.

"Wait a minute…"

Taking a step back he observes his new work.

"YES! YES! Gusto you amazing bear you! You have given birth to PERFECTION!"

Gruffi could never get used to his outbursts. He purposely coughs in hopes to grab Gusto's attention.

He turns around to the noise.

"Gruffamando! How you doing pal? Fancy seeing you here."

He nervously laughs and rubs the back of his neck.

"Yeah well you haven't been by the Glen so I wanted to see what you were up to."

Grabbing for a nearby cloth Gusto rubs the paint off his hands.

"Well make yourself at home. You know mi casa es su casa. I'm going to take a quick bath."

"Oh yeah! Take your time!"

Gusto couldn't help but laugh. He can already tell how nervous Gruffi was.

Gruffi took a seat and waited. He began to fiddle with his fingers and rhythmically tap his foot. The feeling of butterflies overwhelmed his stomach. The sound of the door opening took the bear by surprise causing him to nearly jump out of his skin.

Now in his pajamas Gusto walked in while drying his hair. Gruffi always thought Gusto looked his best after a shower. His longer locks would fall on his face giving him a vulnerable look.

Throwing the towel to the side Gusto flops down on a nearby chair.

"So Gruffster what's new?"

The always casual bear made Gruffi feel at ease. He was happy that Gusto felt so comfortable around him.

"I wanted to talk to you."

Sitting up Gusto had a feeling that this was going to be one of those serious conversations.

"Sure, what about?"

Those blasted butterflies were back.

"Umm…about us."

He wasn't quite sure why Gruffi was dragging the subject. They were both grown bears.

"Ok. What about us?"

He didn't know how to put it lightly.

"I was wondering when we were going to tell the other gummies about us?"

He knew that Gruffi was bothered about their relationship being a secret.

"Gruffi, this…us is something that not everybody would actually be happy about. If we go and tell them what we've been up to might actually cause more bad then good."

"So you feel like what we have is wrong?"

"NO! You should know more than anybody about the Gummi way. I'm already getting the worst blunt of it for rejecting Sunni. Imagine she finds out that I turned her down because I'm with you?"

Gusto was making sense but Gruffi had refused to settle. He wanted to do whatever he wanted with the bear he loved. To be forced to treat him any different was driving him mad.

"Gruffi it's hard I know, but that's just the way things are. You knew going into this that it wouldn't be easy. I mean what more do you want from me?"

"I want…you."

Not saying a word Gusto stands from his chair to walk over to the bear. Looking deep into his eyes he removes him of his green hat.

"When you're here you can do whatever you want."

Swallowing hard Gruffi couldn't keep his eyes off the blue bear.

Gusto tilts his head and presses his lips against Gruffi's.

The kiss was very gentle.

Pulling away he takes Gruffi's hands showing the bear to help remove him of his shirt.

This wasn't the first time he had made loved to him but to anybody else it would have appeared so.

Free from his shirt Gusto soon removes Gruffi of his.

Gruffi was shaking so much. Gusto lets out a laugh and hugs the bear.

"Gruffi? Why are you always so nervous?"

"Ner-ner-vous? Me?"

He lovingly pulls the older bear in for another kiss.

Gruffi couldn't help but melt into the kiss this time.

Suddenly the brown bear sits up taking Gusto with him.

Carefully he pins the other bear to the floor.

Gruffi has never taken the initiative so Gusto was quiet surprised by his aggressiveness.

Pinning his arms down Gruffi looks down at his lover.

Gusto laying there smiles back.

How he loved that smile. It warmed his heart every time he heard his laughter.

"Gusto…I love you."

With that Gusto lifted himself up to kiss him.

"I love you to Gruffi."

Gruffi begins to prepare the other for what was to come.

Gusto lied there savoring the feeling of having Gruffi's fingers slowly enter him.

Moans escaped the painter's mouth.

Everything he did he did it for Gusto.

"By Gum Gusto…you're so beautiful."

Arching to his touch Gusto let's out another moan.

"Take me Gruffi. Take me here."

Not one to argue Gruffi positions himself and slowly places himself inside of Gusto.

The pace was slow.

Gusto relaxes himself to help ease the pain. Soon pain becomes pleasure and soon moans followed with each thrust.

He had loved him. Wasn't that enough for them to be together forever?

He soon increases his pace as the feeling of pleasure surges throughout his body.

All he wanted was to stand by Gusto's side.

The feeling was becoming too much. With one last thrust he screams his lover's name and falls.

Panting he pushes himself so that he could confront the bear beneath him.

Gusto could tell that something was bothering Gruffi. Sitting up he sadly looks over at his lover.

"What exactly is that you want Gruffi?"

What had then appeared so simple now just seems impossible.

"I just want to be happy."

Having those words come out of his mouth now felt different.

Zummmi knew that whatever it was that Gruffi was going through only Gusto could provide a solution to. Whether that solution is not to Gruffi's liking.


	13. Coming to Terms

**VERY STRONG Igthorn/Gutso! Don't like? DON'T READ! Slash contains male and male love!**

Tomorrow they head out to war, but tonight they find themselves in each other's company. The ogres have been working hard for the past couple of days along with Igthorn who has worked endlessly to make sure all arrangements were ready by tomorrow. There was nothing more he could do.

He sat at his desk reading. He didn't show it but he was nervous for tomorrow. He took his eyes from his book to look up to find the bear lying in bed. He knew he wasn't sleeping.

Rubbing his eyes he puts away the book.

He gets up and sits in a nearby chair.

"Augustus?" 

Turning his head he faces Igthorn. He looks worried.

"I can't believe it. This day has finally arrived."

"I've done all I could."

"Is it enough?"

Shrugging his shoulders Igthorn looks over at the window.

"We'll find out tomorrow now won't we?"

Not the answer the bear was looking for.

"What if tonight is our last night?"

"Don't speak of foolishness Augustus."

The bear sits up wrapped in nothing but a blanket.

"What if it is?"

There was hurt behind those words.

Igthorn was not one to get emotional. Whatever happens they would have to coup and move on.

"There is more to this war then how you feel Gummi Bear."

Definitely not the answer Gusto was looking for.

"You're not fooling anybody Igthorn, act as cold as you want to me but I know better."

He was right. His heart ached thinking what would become of him if anything had happened to Gusto.

Igthorn doesn't say a word. Gusto not one to play these games is the first to say something.

"If it is our last then there's something I want you to know."

Why were they having this type of conversation? Gusto had to honestly believe that one of them or even both weren't coming back tomorrow. It was a depressing thought that Igthorn had wish the bear hadn't placed in his head.

"Despite everything that's happened I consider you my best friend. I've even grown to care about you a lot. You might call it love. "

Igthorn closes his eyes to the words. 10 years and that was actually the first time that word had come out of either one of their mouths.

"It was a wild ride but I had a blast and for that I thank you."

Igthorn had still not said a word.

Giving up and very hurt that even during this circumstance Igthorn refused to have a meaningful conversation about their relationship.

"Augustus…"

Not expecting much Gusto sits there waiting for any type of response at this point.

"I swear I won't let anything happen to you."

Gusto stood still waiting for Igthorn to finish.

"I would see my own blood spill before I let any harm come your way…Gusto."

That was probably the closest he would get to hearing the L word from Igthorn.

"Thank-"

Those lips were on his again.

Pulling away Igthorn places his forehead against his.

"Igthorn?"

Biting his lips he forces himself to kiss the painter before he said anything he wasn't prepared to say.

He places his face in the crook of the painter's neck and begins to suck hungrily.

Gusto could already tell that Igthorn was going to be rough tonight. He was alright with it.

The man stops for a moment to take in the smell of his partner. The painter always carried a fresh smell of the spring morning and very faint touch of paint. He loved it.

Lying there obediently Gusto reaches up and caresses the man's cheek.

Igthorn's breathing was picking up and he was beginning to lose control. He wanted Gusto and he wanted him now.

Gusto wasn't going to stop him from doing what he wanted. Gusto would have died if anything happened to him tomorrow and instead of losing himself in the moment they ended up losing the night to fighting.

The man continued to attack the painter's neck as he began to prepare him for entry.

Gusto had shouted out a moan. It has been a while since Gusto has been so vocal during their sexual adventures and Igthorn couldn't get enough of it. With each moan Igthorn's member grew harder nearly dripping with anticipation.

Panting Gusto pushes against the man's chest as another finger is pushed inside of him.

Brushing the blue locks out of his face Igthorn moves himself that his face was pressed against the side of Gusto's face. Placing his lips close enough to the bear's ear he whispers,

"I won't let anything happen to you."

Wrapping his arms around the bigger man he holds him tight. With sincerity he replies,

"I know."

He removes his finger to only replace it with his aching member.

He places a kiss on the bears' forehead then continues to carefully push himself inside of him.

The way he filled him was like no other feeling Gusto had experienced. Igthorn knew what he was doing and he was great at it.

Of course it always hurt first but with a couple of thrusts more it soon becomes pleasure.

Igthorn never once closed his eyes. He wanted to cherish tonight and catch every moan and every wince of Gusto's.

Lucky for him the ogres were too stupid to understand what was really going on so Gusto could scream and moan as loud as he wanted to and nobody would have been the wiser.

Arching his back Gusto clutches onto the blanket for dear life.

Every inch of his body was in ecstasy. The man knew exactly what he loved and how to give it to him.

He increases the pace. Now not only is Gusto moaning but so is Igthorn.

The man was trying his hardest to hold on as long as possible, but Gusto was so very tight adding to the much pleasurable experience.

With his last couple of thrusts he makes them count hitting it hard with each one.

Gusto had to admit even with him lost in the feeling of pleasure the last couple did hurt a bit.

"IG-Careful!"

It didn't matter. He was already finishing up. With one last thrust he lets out a very loud moan leaving his mark inside the painter.

Panting he doesn't lie down as he usually does. He remains frozen staring down at Gusto.

Nervous Gusto decided to break the silence.

"What's wrong?" 

His eyes were soft and loving. Gusto had never seen the man like this before.

Once again he brushes those soft blue locks away from Gusto's face. Taking a moment to caress his soft cheeks Igthorn lets out a soft smile.

"Love? Is that what you would call this?"

"Yeah…"

With a smile the man doesn't say another word. He simply lies down putting his arm around the bear.

Gusto wraps his arm around the man's waist and slowly drifts off to sleep.

When the man was certain that the bear was fast asleep he whispers,

"I love you to Augustus Gummi."


	14. War

The day had appeared as if it were any other beautiful day. The wind had blown softly tickling the trees. To everybody else today was the day everything would change forever. There was absolutely no time to acknowledge the day that was bestowed upon them.

Back at Calvin's castle everybody was hustling on prepping the warriors for battle. The women and children were told to go with Granni to an undisclosed area where the injured would be brought in and treated. For the past 4 days the women and Granni were very busy putting together medical supplies and making endless batches of gummi berry juice. It wasn't an easy task especially with Cubbi making his rounds at the Glenn but it was accomplished.

Tummi had worked none stop with the help of several of Calvin's and several neighboring castle's men to build as many warships as they could. Zummi was wondering around the forest placing spell sheets in various parts in hopes they would set off when he chanted the spells deactivator. Gruffi was nearby to help set traps and to get a sense of the battle ground. As he was setting a trap his mind began to wonder. What exactly was Igthorn planning? Whatever it was he would have hoped it would be enough. Looking up at the sun he knew that they had to hurry. Cubbi was due at the Glenn soon and if he finds out what they were up to he would run back and tell the Barbics.

"Ok Zummi that's the last one! Let's go!"

Placing the last piece of paper he runs back to the Glenn with Gruffi.

"But Gruffi! What about Tummi and Grammi?"

"Don't worry Zummi! We'll worry about that once we get back!"

Gruffi opens up a false tree trunk to reveal one of the entrances to the Glenn.

They both run in to finish up the remaining preparations until they are stopped by the unexpected presence of a pink bear.

Gruffi remains calm while Zummi appears that he is about to have a heart attack.

"Cubbi? What are you doing here?"

"What 's with the sudden interest in my whereabouts Gruffi?"

He glances over at the wizard who is holding some papers.

"The real question is what you two have been up to? "

Noticing how empty the Glenn is he focuses on another question.

"And where are Grammi and Tummi?"

Gruffi puts down his tools and continues to his room as if nothing was wrong.

"Grammi is picking berries and Tummi doesn't live here so he can come and go as he pleases."

He would not be disrespected.

He pulls out his sword and places it against Gruffi's back.

Zummi attempts to intervene but stops because he's too afraid.

Gruffi wasn't scared at all. Instead he turns around to look at Cubbi straight in the eye.

"Not happy with my answer kid? Let me tell you something Cubbi. You might be some fancy knight with the Great Gummies but in this Glenn I'm in charge! If you're going to pull that sword out on me then I suggest you finish job otherwise know your place. I have no problem to help remind you who raised you since you were a cub."

Gruffi takes a hold of the tip of the sword and pushes it to the side.

"Then I'm going to my room if that's alright with you Sir Cubbi?"

Cubbi puts away his sword.

"You're up to something Gruffi. I don't know what but I will be keeping an eye on you."

He walks past the wizard and leaves.

Zummi nearly collapses holding his breath.

'By Gum! That cas wlose- was close!"

Gruffi places a hand on the table to help hold him up. He had called Cubbi on his bluff but if he wanted to he could have killed him.

"Zummi you stay here. I will go and investigate on how close the Great Gummies are. My traps are set and ready to go if triggered. I left instructions for Calvin under the Great Book. If anything should happen while I'm gone just know that Artie is the signal to attack! Do you understand?"

Zummi nods vigorously as if a quick nod wouldn't suffice.

"Please be careful Gruffi!"

The much older bear brings out his hand to shake Gruffi's. 

This could be the last time.

To Zummi's surprise Gruffi pulls him into a hug.

"Thank you Zummi."

He let's go and runs out before Cubbi finds out he has left.

Clutching onto the paper Zummi walks over to the Great Book.

He gently drags his hand across the Great Book.

"I'll do whatever I have to."

He opens the book to flip through several pages until he finds himself confronted by a page etched in red ink. In the middle there is a sketch of a gummi chained to what appears to be a monster.

He looks over the page one more time before ripping it from the book and placing it in his pocket.

He could hear Cubbi coming his way.

The knight opens the door and enters the library.

"Zummi? Are you in here?"

Zummi who had hid behind the door quietly approaches the knight.

Sensing something from behind Cubbi turns around to come face to face with a club.

Knocked out, Cubbi lies on the floor as Zummi walks overthe fallen knight.

"I'm sorry Cubbi, but you left me no choice. This should buy us some more time."

Meanwhile on top of a hill stood the painter in his armor.

With his helmet off he stares off into the horizon taking in the view of the ships.

By him stood a very nervous Toadie. He was shaking so bad that his armor was rattling.

Gusto places a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It's going to be OK Toadie. Do as you're told and you will live."

Brushing his hand off Toadie attempts to stand tall and appear unafraid.

"Toadie no need Gummi. Toadie brave for Dukeums!"

"I would hope so."

After his failed attempt at being macho Toadie resumes to shaking.

There was something that caught the little ogre's eye that was creeping from behind.

Turning around he sees a huge spider approaching them.

"When's lunch?"

Her voice carried itself in a very sophisticated tone.

"AHHHH! SP-SP-SP- SPIDER!"

Gusto quickly turns around only to relax when he realizes who it was.

"Hello Spinster."

The gigantic spider that was locked up for centuries by the Great Gummies lets out a sadistic laugh.

"Hello Gummi bear or should I say lunch?"

Unimpressed by her threats he turns his back on her to point down at the ships.

"Remember Spinster those are your targets."

Looking down her smile grows even more.

"Oh what a delicious treat! So many to!"

Gusto had originally hated the idea of teaming up with the spider. Her attentions were to eat the gummies while Gusto continuously tried to inform her that gummies were only to be taken captive and not killed.

"Spinster you already know you can't eat them."

She would not be bossed around by a bear.

"Really? And what are you going to do about it if I do hmmm?"

"Lady Bane is here and I heard that for her to perform one of her most powerful magic spells she needs the blood of the rare giant arachnid. Know of anybody in particular Spinster?" 

Disgusted Spinster decides to head to her post.

"Very well Gummi. You win this time."

Breathing a sigh of relief Gusto continues to look out for Artie.

In the distance he can see the toucan.

"There he is. Alright Toadie, go tell Igthorn that we're ready."

"Toadie knows Gummi!"

The tiny ogre runs off flustered.

The toucan is now close. He looks down to find his best friend.

He makes a safe landing on his shoulder.

"Fancy finding you here Augustus ."

"Hey Artie. You ready?"

That was a silly question. If he wasn't he wouldn't have given off the signal.

"Nope! Just thought it was a beautiful day to be flying that's all."

Artie and his endless smart ass humor.

Gusto points out to the ocean for the toucan to see.

""It's begun."

A soldier on the boat notices a shadow passing underneath the boat.

"What was that?"

He walks over to the edge and looks down into the water.

Gusto smiles.

"Rise Leviathan."

The shadow in the water begins to grow.

"CAPTAIN! CAPTAIN! There's something in the water!"

But it was too late.

The white hair giant soon rises knocking several ships with it.

Finally reaching the beach Gruffi witnesses the scene in front of him.

"By Gum! It's already begun!"

"Well well! If it isn't the traitor loving gummi."

He could recognize that rough voice anywhere.

"Gritty!"

Along with the grey bear stood his son Buddi.

It's been years since Gruffi had seen the cub.

Now he stands taller than Gritty and appeared a bit scruffier.

He had lost his hood and allowed his hair to grow out.

The colored patch around his eye gave him a look of innocence but his scars told another story. He was no longer that cub he knew but instead he was raised to become a fighter and a killer even.

"Do you have anything to do with this!"

He points out to the ocean where several ships were under attack by the giant.

"Yes I did!"

He was outnumbered.

"Gruffi?"

His heart had skipped a beat. Was that really her?

From behind the two men revealed the woman he had once loved.

"Ursa?"

She had left him to be with Gritty. They had lost touch since then. She had a couple of grey hairs but they blended easily into her long blonde locks. She had small bags under her eyes but to him she still remained beautiful.

She was at first nervous to approach him but remembered she had a job to do.

"What have done?"

"Me? This is your doing?"

"What are you talking about! We're here to greet the Great Gummies!"

"Really? How long did you know?"

"Know what?"

"Know that they were coming! Huh? Why were the Glenn Gummies left in the dark about the Great Gummies coming!"

Gritty began to grow impatient.

"Stand back Ursa! He's a traitor just like that Gusto!"

Pulling out a knife he charges at the bear.

"Gritty stop!"

Instead of hearing her please Gritty pushes her to the side.

"Move Ursa!"

Gruffi seeing how quickly the situation had went from bad to worst is quick to grab his gummi berry juice. Removing the cork he chugs it down. Instantly he bounces out the way.

He continues to dodge out of the way and towards Ursa.

He bounces over to her.

"You ok?"

She dusts herself off and takes the hand offered to her to help her up.

"YOU TRAITOR!"

Seeing Gritty trying another shot at stabbing him he grabs hold of Ursa and bounces out of the way.

"Buddi! Sound the alarm!"

Pulling out a horn he palces it against his lips and blows.

Along the abandoned path a carriage makes its way through the forest. Inside sits a very pregnant Queen Calla alongside her best friend Sunni.

The bear's ears perk when she hears the sound of the horn.

"Is something wrong Sunni?"

"Did you just hear that?"

"Yes, it appeared to have sounded like a horn."

"That wasn't just any horn. That was Buddi's horn."

Not fully understanding the Queen presses harder.

"And what of it?"

"That horn is only to be blown when the Barbics are under attack."

Looking worried Calla places a hand on her shoulder.

"He'll be alright Sunni. He's a warrior now. He was born to deal with situations like-"

Not expecting the sudden pause Sunni looks over to her friend.

"Calla?"

"Sunni…the baby's coming."

The bear's eyes trace down to the floor of the carriage where a puddle now lies.

"Oh my gosh! STOP THE CARRIAGE!"

The carriage comes to a sudden halt.

The midwives run out of there carriages and approach the Queen's.

"My lady what is wrong? Is it time?"

Sunni opens the door and leads Calla out by her hand.

"YES! It's time!"

Remaining calm the midwives run over to place down several blankets while another builds a fire to boil water.

Sunni orders for the men to find firewood as she remains by her friend's side comforting her through her first pregnancy.

"Sunni! He's coming!"

"I know! Just breathe! Ok? Breathe exactly how we practiced! You can do this Calla! I know you can!"

Back at the beach Gruffi stands his ground.

"What's the matter Gritty? Can't handle a Glenn gummi?"

"Let's see how brave you are when the Great Gummies get here."

Gruffi points up to the sky and smiles.

"That's IF they get here."

All three of the barbics look up towards a hill in the distance.

"Is that Gusto?"

"Looks like we found the source of the attacks."

Buddi had no problem killing Gusto. Ever since he had been with Sunni all she could ever talk about was Gusto. Their relationship had nearly hit rock bottom because she could never let that bear go. Maybe if he were killed she could continue on with their relationship.

Gusto places a hand up waving for the second wave to hit.

Suddenly a race of vulture like creatures began to swoop down toward the ships.

A gummi captain notices.

"CARPIES! GUMMIES ATTACK!"

Each ship was stationed with several wizards just in case they were attack.

The wizards began to chant several spells zapping the Carpies.

Dodging the attacks a number of Carpies break through and scoop up several gummies to only drop them in the ocean.

Nearby ships join in and pressure the Carpies to back off.

The attacks allow the other ships to pass by unharmed making it to land.

Once there the ships drop anchor only allowing warriors and wizards to participate in the fight.

Cavin sees the ships. He puts on his helmet and lifts his sword up giving the signal for his men to attack.

"FOR DUNWYN!"

The sea of horses run down from the cliff and head down directly to the beach.

The Gummies become aware of Cavin's attack and place there wizards behind the warriors.

A Gammadoon Knight takes front line.

"GUMMIES! ATTACK!"

The warriors pull out there swords and run towards Cavin's army in full force.

The wizards set up a wall of fire for defense while others cast spells that set off bolts of lightning.

The collision sounds like an explosion.

The sounds of horses whining mix in with the screams and cries of the men and Gummies.

More ships make it to land releasing a sea of gummies.

Cavin is joined by other kings who have decided to take part in the war.

Igthorn watched in the distance waiting for the signal.

Lady Bane stands nearby with her troggles.

"I find it amazing that you're putting all your trust on a Gummi. What would stop him from betraying you?"

Paying no mind to her he keeps an eye for the signal.

"Augustus wouldn't betray me."

"You say that confidently. It appears that that gummi has you wrapped around his pinky Igthorn."

"Just have the spells ready witch."

"Do you think mind controlling this many soldiers is easy? Soon Leviathan will be free from my spell."

And there it was. Artie was flying in a circle.

"There! Ogres! Charge!"

The Ogres begin to charge down the cliff side.

Lady bane unimpressed sits down far away from the battle.

Igthorn puts on his armor but he doesn't follow his ogres.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm needed elsewhere."

She wasn't stupid. She knew that Igthorn was worried about that Gummi.

Taking note on Gusto's location Gritty lights a bomb.

"Let's go Buddi."

Gruffi confused runs over to the pair.

"Where do you think you're going!"

"Somewhere you can't follow."

With no regard to Ursa he throws the bomb towards Gruffi.

"GRUFFI! LOOK OUT!"

Seeing the bomb Gruffi runs and jumps into the ocean.

The bombs explosion was massive. He could feel the ripples in the water and see several fish scatter. Swimming up and coughing from lack of air he looks around to only find Ursa running towards him.

"Are you ok?" 

"Yeah I'm fine! Where did they go?"

"They went after Gusto!"

"Then what are we waiting for! We need to save Gusto!"

The toucan makes one last circle and lands back on Gusto's shoulder.

"Good job Artie. Now rest."

The bird did appear to be very tired.

About to close his eyes he sees a shadow.

"GUSTO! LOOK OUT!"

He instantly pulls out his sword narrowly missing the sword being brought down on him.

"Hello Gusto."

Gusto pushes his attacker back and swings once but misses.

"Buddi."

Gritty reveals himself from the bushes.

"I thought I smelled a traitor."

Gusto was more than happy to play the blame game with these two.

"Funny how I'm painted the traitor but it was the Barbics who were the real traitors."

Gritty lets out a laugh.

"Us? Please! Do you see us standing proudly with Igthorn? Rumor has it that not only are you on his side but you're his personal pet as well!"

Buddi uses this opportunity to try and swipe at the painter.

Gusto dodges and plunges his sword forward barely hitting Buddi on the shoulder.

Stepping back Buddi winces as blood trickles from his shoulder.

"I'm more surprised that you're here Buddi. Especially since the Great Gummies mentioned about killing Sunni in that letter."

"What are you talking about?"

Gritty interferes.

"Don't listen to him Buddi! Just kill him!"

"Oh he didn't tell you?"

Buddi turns to face his father.

"Tell me what?"

Before Gusto could finish Gritty lunges forward slashing his knife down.

"DIE TRAITOR!"

The sound of a clang disrupts the fight.

Gritty is lifted by the collar and thrown like a rag doll.

"FATHER!"

The man stands proud and walks over to the blue bear.

"Are you alright?"

Gusto dusts himself off and stands along with Igthorn.

"Now I am."

Igthorn pulls Gusto out of the way when he sees Buddi lifting his sword to swing.

Artie flying above sees Gritty lighting a small bomb.

"WATCHOUT!"

Seeing the bomb being thrown Igthorn grabs hold of Gusto trying to cover him with his body in a hug. The bomb hits the floor nearby causing an explosion with enough force throwing the two off the hill.

Stunned from the blast Gusto looks up quick enough to see Buddi jumping down towards them sword in hand ready to stab him.

The blue bear rolls swiftly to the side. Reaching down he notices he had lost his sword during the blast.

Smiling Buddi walks over prepared to kill the defenseless gummi.

"What's wrong Gusto? No sword to defend yourself?"

"I might not have a sword but I have him."

Buddi turns around to be confronted with a fist.

Flying several feet from the impact Buddi easily shakes it off and stands back up.

"Filthy human! You fight with no honor!"

Rubbing his knuckles Igthorn smiles.

"Whoever said I fight with honor was lying."

Gusto's smirk quickly turned to shock.

"IGTHORN TURN AROUND!"

It was too late. Using his arm to block the attack he could feel the sword slash cutting through it. His armor was damaged due to the blast exposing himself to harm's way.

Grabbing hold of his arm he looks up to indentify his attacker.

"No honor you say? What a surprise."

Gritty smiles at the sound of the voice.

"Happy you can finally join us Sir Cubbi."

Putting aside his blood covered sword he looks over at Gusto.

"No surprise that you would have something to do with this."

The three surround the pair.

Gritty lights up another bomb.

"Let's finish this."

Just as he was about to throw it he could feel the bomb being taken from him.

"HEY!"

Looking up he can see the toucan flying about with the lit bomb.

"WAY TO GO ARTIE!"

Smiling he drops the bomb by Buddi.

Gritty tries to get to him in time.

"BUDDI! JUMP!"

Taking a step back he knows there was no time and takes the full force of the blast. Blown several feet he lands hard and unconscious.

"BUDDI!"

Fatherly instincts kick in to run to his son but he was pulled back by Cubbi.

"He's fine! Let's rid ourselves of these two first!"

Growling he charges towards the injured man.

"You'll pay!"

Fighting with one useful arm wasn't fun.

Cubbi stalks the painter pointing his swords towards him.

"Let's end this chapter shall we Gusto?"

Picking up his lost sword from the floor he points it right back at his attacker.

"Don't think for a second I won't kill you Cubbi." 

Smiling he runs towards him.

"I was just about to say the same Gusto!"

Their swords collide violently.

Gruffi could hear swords colliding. They were close.

"Come on Ursa!"

Just as he was about to move forward he could feel the sharp edge of a sword on his back.

Not believing what he was feeling he turns to see Ursa placing her sword against his back.

"What are you doing?"

Near tears she holds her ground.

"That's my family up there Gruffi. I'm sorry but I can't let you interfere."

"You're not serious! If we don't stop them they'll kill each other and-"

"That's the Gummi way."

She had chosen her path even if it meant death.

"Fight me Gruffi. If you don't then I'll have to kill you."

He wasn't going to play this game. Not now when Gusto's life was endanger.

"No."

"No? Then it's your demise."

Charging at him Gruffi takes a step to the side. Missing him she lands directly on one of the traps he had set up earlier.

The net lifts her off the floor forcing her to drop her sword leaving her entangled in the net.

"GRUFFI!" 

Taking her sword he doesn't look back.

"Goodbye Ursa."

Cubbi was real surprised by Gusto's sword skills. He was at the level of that of a knight.

He couldn't get a hit in.

Now by the cliffs edge Cubbi can now see the full force of the attack. In the distance he can see more ships arriving but those were definitely not those of the Great Gummies. Cannons are fired hitting several of the Great Gummies ships.

"Tummi!"

Those were Tummi ships. Through Cubbi's eyes they had all betrayed him.

"Traitors!"

He slashes down causing Gusto to dodge. Seeing the opportunity he punches the blue bear in the stomach.

"UGH!"

Falling to one knee Cubbi stands above him. He brings up his sword ready to bring it down on the fallen bear.

Igthorn desperately dodging the one eye bear's attacks can see that Gusto was in trouble.

"AUGUSTUS!"

Just inches from the bear's neck he is surprised to hear a clang and not the sound of his sword slicing into the bear.

Cubbi growls and sees a sword placed underneath his.

Gusto couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Angered the knight violently swings the sword away.

"GRUFFI!"

He stares deep into his son's eyes.

"That's enough Cubbi."

Pulling away his sword he points it towards Gruffi.

"Stop treating me like a cub! I'll say when we've had enough!"

He swings his sword nearly slicing open the bear he once looked at as a father figure.

"I warned you that if you even so thought of protecting Gusto that I would kill you."

"Cubbi you don't have to do this!"

"Yes I do! I am a knight!"

"Then do it."

Gruffi stands there with his arms open.

"DO IT!"

Lifting his sword he points it forward.

He doesn't move.

Gritty takes another swipe at Igthorn forcing the man to fall back.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR CUBBI! DO IT!"

Gruffi keeps his eyes locked on his son.

"Do it Cubbi. Show them what type of knight you are."

He lifts his sword up and begins to charge.

"ARGHHHH!"

He slams his sword on the floor.

He couldn't do it.

Looking up he meets father's eyes.

"I can't."

Gruffi stood there in disbelief. Never has he ever been so proud of his son.

With Igthorn down Gritty pulls out another sword and walks towards Gruffi's direction.

"If you won't do it then I will!"

Charging in full force Gritty charges with full intentions to kill.

Cubbi runs forward only to fall on his face. Looking back he sees an injured Buddi holding onto his ankle.

Everything had slowed down. Cubbi wouldn't have reached his dad in time. He was going to be killed and there was nothing he could do about it.

Like a deer in headlights Gruffi freezes.

He was going to die.

"PUSH CALLA! PUSH!"

The screams of the Queen fill the forest. Everybody works effortlessly to help the Queen survive her first attempt at giving birth.

Sunni holds her hand and reminds her to breathe.

"You can do this!"

"AGHH! Sunni …I CAN'T!"

"Yes! Yes you can!" 

With blankets ready the midwife smiles when she sees the head appear.

"My Queen! I can see the head! Your son is almost here!"

"AGHHHH!"

"PUSH!"

Then there was a sudden feeling of warmth wrapping around him. That touch. He hasn't felt that touch in years. Gusto had run up and placed himself in front of Gruffi. He was hugging his past lover.

He couldn't breathe.

He was with him again. Even for a moment he was hugging Gusto.

Igthorn had tried with all his might to run to them.

Gusto had used the opportunity to whisper into Gruffi's ear,

"I'm sorry."

Soon her screams turn into tears when the forest fills with the cries of the new prince.

Sunni lights up and hugs her friend.

"Oh Calla! You're a mom!"

The midwives wrap the prince and pass Calla's son over to her.

Tired she softly places a kiss on his forehead.

"Oh he's so perfect."

She sobs softly. Emotions fill her heart at what both she and her husband had created.

"And what of his name my Queen?"

Smiling she looks over at Sunni.

"Just as his life was created from our union so will his name. Hello my prince, my precious Calvin."

She carefully hands the baby over to Sunni who holds him adoringly.

"Calvin? Aww it's perfect Calla!"

"DIE!"

The sound of metal cutting through flesh was gut wrenching.

Opening his eyes Gruffi can still feel Gusto holding onto him.

Pulling away he observes the painter.

"You're OK!"

Confused Gusto quickly looks back to see Igthorn behind him with a sword plunged into his abdomen.

"No-"

Igthorn stands there holding the sword that has just pierced him in place.

Trickles of blood soon seep out of his fresh wound. Letting out a soft cough Igthorn smiles and spits blood on the ground.

"Are you alright Augustus?"

And just as fast it happened it ended. Gusto with little to no hesitation let go of Gruffi to run over to Igthorn.

Pulling out the sword Gritty smiles and with a snarky remark says,

"One down, two to go."

Igthorn holding onto his wound begins to spit up blood.

"IGTHORN!"

Gusto was panicking.

Falling to his side Gusto catches him.

"NO! NO! NO! Stay with me!"

He cradles his head to help prevent the man from drowning in his own blood.

"Aug-us…"

"Don't talk! I'm getting help! JUST HANG ON! ARTIE! ARTIE!"

Hearing his friend's cries the toucan swoops down.

"Artie! GET HELP! HURRY!" 

The toucan nods and flies off.

Gritty unmoved by the commotion in front of him goes in for the kill.

"What's a pet without a master? Best thing to do is putting you down along with him."

"SHUT UP! I'm tired of your babbling!" 

"Really Gusto? That's all you got? What's this human to you anyway that you would die for him?"

Tears streaming down his face he keeps a brave face.

"I…I…"

It's like he knew what he was about to say, the way he held him, the way he cried for him. That's when Gruffi put it together. The look on his face was something Gusto could never forget. He could literally tell when Gruffi's heart broke.

Stepping in Gruffi finishes what Gusto was about to say sealing the chapter the two bears once shared.

"He loves him."

Gusto remains speechless.

"WHAT!" Gritty shouts in disgust.

"With a human! This…THIS is an abomination that needs to be put to rest!"

Seeing Gritty lift his sword Gusto once more cradles the wounded man's head.

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU!"

Seeing a window of opportunity Cubbi kicks Buddi in the face forcing the bear to release his ankle.

He gets up and runs over to his sword.

Lifting it from the floor he charges at Gritty.

"ENOUGH!"

Cubbi brings down his sword and instead of aiming for Gritty's sword he cuts off his right hand.

"AAAGGGGGHHHHH!"

Buddi attempts to get up but remains still when Cubbi is quick to turn and place his sword in his face.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"You got us Cubbi I get it. At least let me help stop the bleeding."

"Try anything funny and I won't have any problems telling Sunni why I had to kill her fiancé."

He places his hands up as a gesture that he has surrendered. Cubbi allows him to go over and treat his father's wound.

About to get up Buddi notices something in the horizon.

"Is that Zummi?"

Gruffi looks as well to see his friend on top of the adjacent cliff.

This wasn't part of the plan. What was he up to?

Looking over the ocean Zummi can't help but think that this was it. There was no turning back now. He had already begun the spell. The papers he had scattered around the woods began to give off a soft glow.

"Never in my wildest dreams did I ever think I would be the one responsible for closing the chapter on Gummies life forever. Our time in this world is over. We will finally become the fairy tale humans have always spoke of."

It was a depressing thought. Tears had begun to form in his eyes but he is quick to shake them off.

The wind was quickly increasing. The sky darkened. Rain fell from the angry skies.

For a moment everybody stopped to observe what was going on around them.

Leaving behind Buddi to care for his father, Cubbi walks up to stand by Gruffi.

"What's he doing! Whatever spell he's casting is meant to be very powerful if it's having this much effect on the environment!"

"I need to go to him!"

"Gruffi you'll be killed! A spell of that caliber will engulf its caster and along with anybody around it!"

With no time to spare Gruffi begins to head over to the adjacent cliff.

Knowing that there was no reasoning with that stubborn bear Cubbi tags along. 

With the waves unruly Tummi and his team had anchored there ships to only sit and watch the show unfold.

Sadly looking up Tummi keeps an eye on the wizard.

"Zummi…"

A blue beam shoots down from the sky to only engulf the elder bear.

Gruffi couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Zummi was now levitating as chains wrap themselves around his arms and legs. The blue light remains on the bear as a shadow forms beneath him. A claw like hand is seen reaching out from the shadow followed by another.

Pushing itself up a monster reveals itself as the God of Death.

Stopping in his tracks Gruffi is like a deer in headlights.

"Impossible…"

The monster pulls itself completely out and stand behind Zummi.

He pulls an ancient sword from its sheath.

In ancient tongue that Zummi has familiarized himself with the monster asks,

"Why have you summoned me?"

There were rules that came with summoning such a dark and unforgiving monster.

You could have just one desire fulfilled if it was suitable to what was allowed, but with it came a price.

Right when he was about to answer he is interrupted by his long time friend Gruffi.

"ZUMMI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" 

With the light surrounding him his eyes no longer showed his eyes but instead they glowed the same blue as the beam.

"Gruffi?"

Smiling he was happy to have at least somebody there with him. He wasn't alone.

About to take a step closer Cubbi stops him.

"Gruffi no! Can't you see? He's too far deep in the spell. He has already lost his sight."

Smiling warmly Zummi turns to the voices.

"Ah Cubbi is with you. I'm so happy things worked out."

"Zummi stop this now!"

Frowning the wizard turns in the direction he thinks is the ocean.

"I can't Gruffi."

"What? WHY!"

"The spell I was looking to cast required over 50 hard years of training. With no time left I acquired a spell that can allow the caster a one time use of such a power."

He rips off his medallion and throws it in the direction of Gruffi and Cubbi.

Catching it Gruffi looks down at it confused.

"What is it you're trying to do?" 

With another smile Zummi places a hand on his heart.

"Our time here is over Gruffi. I'm sending The Great Gummies back to Gummadoon and sealing it from reappearing ever again."

Cubbi was stunned enough that he had to cut in.

"That means…"

"Yes Cubbi. With Ursa being too old and Sunni being the only fertile female we will die off."

"By Gum…"

"We will become nothing but a fairy tale after a couple of years. Humans and Gummies will never get along. Our place is in Gummadoon and the human's are right here."

With the spell set the two other bears realize this has become their fate. 

The monster pushes itself up to stand behind the wizard.

"But…but what about you!" 

"The spell is a forbidden spell for a reason." 

The monster pulls out his sword from his sheath.

Cubbi could only stand there with his mouth gapped open.

With another smile he replies

"The caster must pay with his life."

The monster pushes his sword straight into the warm hearted and loving wizard's back.

Both Cubbi and Gruffi cry out for their friend. 

"**ZUMMI!"**

"**ZUMMI!"**

With the sword piercing through his chest he holds onto it for balance.

"It's…ok Gruffi. Tell Grammi that I'm sorry. Goodbye my friends…my family…my gummies."

With his life drifting away the monster eventually glows in blue and turns into spiritual particles that blow away in the wind.

With the sword gone Zummi's body slowly begins to fall.

Tears flowing from his eyes Gruffi runs to his falling friend.

Zummi's body begins to glow just like the monster's did.

His body was beginning to turn into dust particles being lost to the wind.

Upon reaching his friend Gruffi reaches around to catch him but instead the bear is greeted to air.

Looking into his empty hands Gruffi collapses onto his knees.

Tears and anger fill him. Holding onto the medallion he screams

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ZUMMI!"**

Cubbi tried his hardest not to cry. Knights don't cry but today one did.

The blue particles slowly rise to clouds. The clouds take on the same blue glow and transfer the glow into the falling raindrops.

With everybody looking up they all try to understand the events befalling them.

A blue drop hits a gummi's nose. The bear soon is covered in the same blue glow.

This process is repeated to any gummi coming from Gummadoon.

Looking down Cubbi can see nearly ever bear covered in a blue aura.

Tummi took it all in as nearby Gummi ships are also covered in blue.

What happened next was even more unbelievable.

Every single bear and ship covered in the blue aura were now being lifted from the ground and floating.

Lady Bane was quick to sit up and watch in disbelief.

The gummies and ships were being dragged into the center of the battlefield that had taken place in the ocean.

The winds had grown violent and an awful voice is heard saying

"So be it…"

With one last flash blinding all temporarily, The Great Gummies were gone and sent back to Gumadoon where Gummi Bear civilization will remain forever.

OK last chapter coming up! I see that a lot of people are reading and even putting under favorites so I have no clue as to why there is not even one review. I hope you all are enjoying! I had posted a poster for this story. My name on deviant art is also Pchanny and the art piece has the same FOREVER GUSTO title. Tried linking it but it won't allow me. Thanks Guys!


	15. Final Words

The fields remained quiet as evidence of the war is spewed across the fields. The war was finally over. With the sacrifice of one bear, he had not only stopped the war but had put an end to the Gummi Bears. Word had spread of his noble sacrifice. Some had taken today as a day of victory while others had taken it as a day of great loss. Dunwyn was now surrounded by a sea of mixed soldiers ranging from Cavin's army to his neighboring kingdoms' armies.

All the gummies minus Gusto stand by Cavin, Calla, and their son Calvin atop of the castle to ensure that everybody from below could see and hear the King. Cavin places a kiss on Calla's cheek and takes hold of his tiny son.

Taking a deep breath and putting together his composure he looks down at the huge crowd awaiting his word.

"Today will forever be remembered as a day where sadly both Gummi Bears and humans fought for their very existence. As you can see there are four bears that stand before me. As a boy, faith had brought us together and I have had the pleasure to be a part of these gummies lives."

Sobs can be heard coming from both Grammi and Sunni. Cubbi and Tummi with Artie on his shoulder stand bravely in Zummi's honor as Gruffi holds a painful grip on his hat while he keeps his eye contact to the ground.

"This win could not have happen if it weren't for the noble and selfless sacrifice of one Gummi. With the birth of my son, his death had insured us that humans will continue on existing. Zummi Gummi, it is my honor to recognize your heroic actions by knighting you and giving you the title most fitting for a hero of your caliber."

With tears in his eyes Cubbi steps forward with a huge platinum sword.

Calla steps forward to take their son as Cubbi passes Calvin the sword.

Taking the sword from his best friend he points the sword towards the sky.

"Rise White Knight!"

With a hole already placed at the center stone, Cavin places the sword into its forever resting place.

Inscribed on the blade of the sword reads,

Those things which are precious are saved only by sacrifice.

- SIR ZUMMI GUMMI THE WHITE KNIGHT

Stepping back Cavin lets out a smile and looks towards the sky.

"Goodbye Zummi."

The crowd surprisingly lets out a soft chant that soon grows to a sea of roars and cheers of the Gummi's name. Down in the crowd the Barbics can be seen joining in on the cheer.

"ZUMMI! ZUMMI! ZUMMI! ZUMMI!"

With all the noise Calvin begins to laugh and fling his tiny arms around. Calvin and Calla couldn't help but laugh at their son's actions.

The Gummies stop and look at each other startled, but soon they embrace each other just like old times.

Gruffi couldn't remember the last time they had all hugged.

They were the last.

Somehow they were going to get through this.

With his eyes closed he could swear he could see Zummi there hugging them one last time.

"Goodbye my friends…my family…my gummies."

Tears fall from his eyes.

"Goodbye Zummi."

With the end of Zummi's funeral began the festivities.

Wanting no part in it Gruffi makes one last stop to where it all started.

To no surprise there by the tree stood Gusto.

Taking a deep breath he pushes himself to climb that hill and to end this journey.

"Hey Gruffi."

"Hey kid."

Gusto already can tell from the tone of his voice that things were different.

"Fancy seeing you here."

Being Gusto, the old Gusto for just a moment brought him back…for a moment.

Shutting his eyes, Gruffi tried to not fall for it.

Crossing his arms Gusto leans onto the tree while giving his friend a questionable look.

"Why do we always find ourselves in these weird and awkward situations?"

He was tired of playing.

"What is it that you came to tell me Augustus?"

"I…I don't know."

Now he was just getting annoyed.

Stepping away from the tree he makes his way back to the castle.

"Wait! UGH! Gruffa-I'M SORRY!"

Stopping he takes a moment to listen to what the other bear has to say.

"I came to say I'm sorry."

"For?"

Admitting defeat, Gusto could only stubbornly brush his hands in his hair.

"Everything."

"I was right back there wasn't I?"

Gusto didn't want to answer, but he knew he couldn't avoid it any longer.

"Yes, I love him"

"Then we have nothing more to say."

Enough was enough from both parties.

"WHAT IS WITH YOU? You haven't changed one bit Gruffi! You are the exact bear I left 10 years ago! You and your stubbornness-"

And just like that came the punch to the face.

Falling backwards Gusto painfully rubs his now pinkish cheek.

"Let's get something straight AUGUSTUS Gummi! I've changed! After you left everything I did was for you! Now? Now everything I do is for MY family!"

Getting up he brushes the dirt off himself.

Gruffi couldn't help but laugh at the site of the blue bear.

"What's so funny?"

Taking a moment to compose himself he wipes a tear caused by all the laughing.

"By Gum, how we started this journey loving each other and now all we do is hate each other."

"I never said I hated you."

"But you stopped loving me right? When exactly did that happen? How many years of grief could I have saved myself?"

"I'm not doing this Gruffi."

"Why not? You owe it to me!"

"Excuse me? Let's get something straight! I don't owe you anything! I never asked for any of this to happen, but who are we kidding? What happened happened! I came didn't I? I said I was sorry! I mean what exactly do you want Gruffi!"

Those were the exact words both Gusto and Zummi had asked him. Such a simple question yet he could never answer it honestly.

He had always responded,

"_I just want to be happy_."

Putting all his thoughts on everything that happened throughout the ten years he finally knew the answer to that question.

"Forever gusto."

"What?"

Awhile back someone had heard me say your name and told me that where they're from gusto means enjoyment."

Letting out a small smile he responds,

"It also means artistic style."

"Yeah well you can keep that part."

Gruffi puts a hand out.

"Goodbye Augustus 'Gusto' Gummi."

Gusto looks down at the hand for a moment. Licking his lips nervously he laughs for a bit and takes the hand and gives it a firm shake.

"Goodbye Gruffi 'Gruffamundo' Gummi."

Not satisfied with a handshake the painter pulls the bear into a hug.

Embraced in each other's arms like old times.

Taking the initiative Gruffi pulls away.

"What are you going to do now Gruffi?"

"What else? Rebuild. It's the Gummi Way."

The brown bear makes his way down the hill one last time never to return to that hill with the fallen tree.

It pained the painter to see him leave.

Taking that as his cue Gusto makes his way down the hill where an injured Igthorn is waiting by his horse.

Grammi had done an awesome job in bandaging him up.

"Well? How did it go?"

"The only way it could have gone. He's going to be OK."

"And you?"

He wasn't prepared for that question and instead brushes it off.

Not wanting to press the bear, the man hops onto the horse. He brings his arm down to help the bear hop on.

Wrapping his arms around the man waist he couldn't help but ask.

"What are you going to do now?"

"What do you think? Rebuild of course."

Gusto smiles at the response.

"Rebuild?"

Igthorn kicks the side of the horse causing it to sprint over a small hill towards the direction of Drekmore.

"I'm going to be OK."

DONE! I'm so happy! I hope you guys enjoyed my story! It was hard writing this chapter because I wanted to make sure I was happy with it and lately I was caught up in writing other stories. PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you Readers!


End file.
